InuYasha & Kagome a lover's tale
by Angel7669
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome must over come the dangers that lay ahead to find the love they really have.. Will they make it? Story began in 2002 now near the close of 2007 fate will change their destiny.... Not intended for children!
1. Family Ties and Loves Lies

I got this idea from a site that wanted everyone to write a blanket scenario. Well I was working on my own Inuyasha story and read the requirements for the scenario and decided to combine the two. Just to let everyone know the first couple of chapters when transferred online will seem short. But keep the faith they will get longer and I will try to update at least twice a week. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anime Forever: Inu-Yasha & Kagome a lovers tale**

**Chapter 1: Family Ties and Loves Lies**

It was blistering cold and the winds never stopped. It seemed that the further they went the colder it got. Kagome was trying to keep up with Inuyasha but the cold slowed her considerably. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede followed not too far behind. Poor Shippou being so young, if he were here he would hardly be able to keep up any longer. Sango was struggling a little also with the blasting winds that seemed to come from every direction leaving no hope for some relief. Kaede was trying to brave the elements but with each passing step it was obvious that soon she would not be able to make it any further. Inuyasha had turned and saw them all, trying to brave this storm that did not seem to touch him except for the snow that would get into his eyes. "I need to find some shelter for them all, weak humans, or I might have to carry the lot of them." He growled to himself. He turned back into the direction in which he was originally going to see if any shelter appeared.

Kagome reflected on the day's events as she continued on their journey. It had only been 3 days since Kikyo showed who she really was and turned on Inuyasha.

Three days earlier

"Kagome do you really need to leave? Don't you like us?" asked the sad kitsune, he looked at Kagome gather her things in the hut and put them into her pack. She turned to the little kitsune looking at her; she then knelt down and picked him up snuggling him close to her. "Shippou you know I would never leave you unless I had to, but I have to take these tests and their very important." She said rubbing his ears and stroking his fur, smiling at him with sad eyes.

Kagome then heard a noise behind her, yet it was still too early for anyone to be awake. She turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway looking at them. At which the little kitsune tucked himself further into her arms and tried to hide his face into her shirt. Kagome knelt down and used her free hand to pick up her bang and try to put it over her shoulder. When she tried she felt a hand on her shoulder removing the bag, it was Inuyasha, "I will take that just come on." And he walked out the door.

Kagome soon left the hut and began to follow Inuyasha through his forest and to the well. Before they could arrive the sad kitsune jumped out of her arms and ran the other way. She stopped and looked as he ran off back towards the village. Inuyasha too looked back only to see the kitsune disappear and then he too turned back into the direction of the well. Kagome soon followed him and met him there. When she arrived he was sitting on the lip of the well watching her and when he saw that she noticed him he turned the other way. For a brief moment Kagome thought she saw the same sadness in his eyes that were in Shippou's. But knowing Inuyasha it could have been him smelling something bad in the air. But yet he was very nice this morning even though he hadn't said anything beyond the reference to her bag. Maybe he wanted her to leave this time. Usually she would have to fight him all the way here and then 'SIT' him for blocking her way, yet today seemed different. It almost was like he wanted her to leave but why?

They had already gotten over the meetings she witnessed of him and Kikyo and those strange times she thought he was in love with the reincarnated priestess. Now she knew he did not love her just wanted to make sure that she could find rest and so along with the search for the jewels was a new quest to find the magic to cure the priestess. Something had to be wrong and he did not want to tell her yet what could it be unless he realized he still loved Kikyo after all. Kagome face changed into a sad expression, which Inuyasha noticed and began to wonder to himself what she was thinking. He had to tell her something but was unsure if it was time now to tell her. If only she wasn't going to take those stupid tests his plan would have been perfect. He wanted to take he away today and talk to her as they had before everyone else joined them. When it was just them and they talked whether he liked it or not. Now it seemed as if it was a million years ago and not just a few months. 

"Kagome before you go can we talk for a moment?" he asked almost worried that she would deny him. Kagome looked at him, yet he had his back to her and she could hear his fear at asking such a question, but she knew there was a purpose to the question and so she braced herself for what was to come.

She continued to look at him and answer "Yes Inuyasha you know you can ask me anything." Her voice low and braced for the unknown. Inuyasha turned to her and looked at her face and actually looked like he was going to smile. This shocked Kagome and she could feel her heart beat faster, was this her Inuyasha. This is not my Inuyasha, he's not mine to begin with, what am I thinking, but when he looks at me like that I…I just want to be held by him and forget everything, she thought, knowing she could never express her feelings about him to anyone.

Inuyasha still stared at her, especially her eyes, he could see that she was thinking something at first caused her joy, followed by something he could not name and then something he thought he never see in her eyes. But was that for him or someone she wanted to get back to in her time.

He knew it couldn't be Hojo, as he once believed, he ran him off one morning when he came to get Kagome and bring her back. Inuyasha smiled at that, the poor kid thought he could take his territory. He snickered to himself, yeah this was his woman and he will wait until she realized it, but until then he would start laying the groundwork. But still she was leaving today and those plans were now on hold, what could he say to her now this moment before she left to let her know something. Yet in his own words it would all be wrong as before and they would fight and she use the 'S' word on him again. Not this time, when his future was on the line here. He wished he asked someone for help with this.

During this time Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and they had been there just watching each other and looking for so long. Kagome began to really get scared until he spoke again, ver calmly and she could tell by his voice that he was trying not to be his normal self. "Kagome I know you say your tests are very important, and usually I would stop you, but this time I wont," he said now turning away from her and got up to walk around, pacing deciding on how to say his next phrase. Kagome really began to get scared, was Inuyasha telling her to not come back or that he no longer cared, but he hadn't finished she should not be so scared.

"Kagome I wont you to do the best you can, as you tell us you want to do," he paused, Kagome now believed he was telling her to leave and tears started to come to her eyes yet not willing to fall. "For this reason I will come for you when I think your done and had enough time with your family. I want you to be happy Kagome." He finished now fully turned to her and standing in front of her. Kagome tears now began to fall, as she fully understood what he was saying. He wanted her to be happy and succeed and he would not interrupt. Yet as she began to smile he spoke again with a growl "But if I find that you have gone to be with someone else…. I … I… I will" he stopped and turned away and started to walk away.

Kagome looked after him and swore she heard him say faintly "my heart will die." She called out to him but he did not look back just continued walking. If she went after him she knew she would never return to her time but she needed to, and knowing he had good hearing for being a half youkai she whispered " I Love you too Inuyasha, come any time" and jumped into the well. As she knew, Inuyasha had heard this and smiled, still walking towards the village. Then he sensed it, a kitsune hiding among the trees, he smiled at that too, the kitsune had adopted them as his parents and they their child, but Inuyasha thoughts began to take a new twist as he made his journey back.

Shippou sat up in the tree branch looking at them for the longest time, he thought as he raced back he might have missed her but they were still there looking at each other and occasionally talking. He had heard Inuyasha fully when he walked away and couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had said that his heart would die and Kagome had said she loved him too. He was happy and when Inuyasha went to her time to get her he would be waiting for his family to return. For the first time since both his parents were alive, Shippou was happy and smiled. He then began to follow Inuyasha back to the village hiding amongst the trees.

But Inuyasha had not been able to give her that time he promised. Two days later he was in her room when she arrived home and lucky enough, she just took the last of her tests and was happy. She thought she still had three more days of tests but not being there, she did not know of the new school policies passed and the new testing requirements. She entered the house with a smile and a greeting to everyone and an explanation for the smile. They were all happy and then looked up the stairs and Inuyasha was there looking at them and for a brief moment they thought he smiled too. If so it was soon replaced by a frown and an angry scowl. He turned and went back upstairs to her room and grabbed her pack that he gathered while waiting for her to come home. Being instructed by her mother to wait for her and not go to the school, as he wanted to and snatch her out of classes and those damn tests her mother finally explained to him.

Once she arrived upstairs and asked him why he was there so early when she told him it would be a week and reminded him of his promise, he told her of the events that happened after she left. How Kikyo confessed to using him and lead an attack on the village and tried to steal the jewel but could not but took several shards that were given to Kaede earlier that day from an old man. Also Kikyo's anger at not getting all the shards which Kagome had with her, which led to her taking Shippou hostage. They had gone after her and tried to track her but she did not leave a trail that he or the others could follow. And realizing that since Kagome was the only one who could sense the jewels; they were left with no choice but to send Inuyasha to get her for help.

Kagome so distressed over Shippou's abduction, raced around the room to gather things, while Inuyasha stood there smirking holding her bag and all she would need. Kagome realizing this she stops in the middle of the room looking at him and her eyes turn sad, just staring at him. Inuyasha drops the bag and walks over to her, constantly looking into her eyes. He stops in front of her and still looking at her sees her pain and puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Kagome begins to weep softly into his kimono, sobbing as a mother over a lost child that could not be found.

Inuyasha thinks to himself, 'my poor Kagome I know how you feel… I do?' Inuyasha is now slightly confused by this ' But how can that be I don't feel for anyone... well except for Kagome but that's different… but how can it be? Shippou? He's so much underfoot all the time yet I have grown to care for the little runt. I guess he is like our son and poor Shippou losing his parents just like I did and so young like me. I can understand his pain… I guess we are all the family he's got.' Inuyasha face looks more determined and he doesn't even realize Kagome is moving away from him and staring at him "Shippou I will get you back," he thinks, then looks down at Kagome and thinks again "I will get you back!"

At that point Inuyasha looks at Kagome once more and sees understanding in her eyes. He bends down towards her and kisses her and she returns his kiss. For them it was a sealing of their bond to bring back their family, their lost child.


	2. The Struggle for Warmth and Understandin

**Chapter 2: The Struggle for Warmth and Understanding**

Kagome remembers all of this, and their struggle on the first day back getting a sense of Kikyo's plan and how she was able to attack. From Kaede and Inuyasha's information it seemed that Kikyo's powers had somewhat changed. But what could cause that change. To make her strong enough to almost destroy a whole village and fight off a half-youkai and just have mercenaries standing by incase they were needed, if she failed in her task.

Now all assembled and after a fight between Inuyasha and Kaede about her being able to come, they were braving this weird storm that had come to find their dear abducted friend. As Kagome was lost in her memories it had gotten colder and the winds had picked up more. She looked behind her to see Miroku helping Kaede through the snow with Sango following behind them. Inuyasha had seemed to disappear in front on them with the winds blowing so fast around him as he raced through the snow and wind. If only they all could be like him. Yet times like these he could be so insensitive she thought. There he goes running up ahead not caring about any of us…

She touched her hand to her now frozen lips, yet she still remembered that kiss in her room. It had blown her away and made her want more but she had to wait until she retrieved Shippou first. Kagome started to feel so weak and hardly noticed the cold anymore. Yet she kept going trying to keep Inuyasha in sight still only occasionally catching glimpses of his red kimono dashing through the snow. She smiled then thinking of the Americans Santa Claus with his red suit dashing through the snow with his reindeer. Yet it was not wintertime in her time and should not be in this time either. Something or someone was causing this storm and her best guess was Kikyo. She could feel her and the shards and that's why they went on this trek, through the cold and ice, she felt Kikyo and the Shikon shards.

Inuyasha looked back and could hardly see his group any more, he had to find them shelter and so far there had been none in sight. Yet with this storm they could have passed many and he would have not know it. His hanyou senses just weren't too good in a blizzard. But these humans would not be able to withstand the cold much longer especially the elder Kaede. They might just lose her if he didn't find something soon. He continued to race ahead looking for any sort of shelter for all of them and to keep them warm. Then in the distance he spotted the dark object. Was it a hut? He raced towards closer and closer until he knew he found them shelter. Then he turned around; he could not see any of them. Inuyasha raced back to the others now having found shelter.

Miroku now carried Kaede and helping Sango walk, feeling their weight dragging him but he had to move forward. They needed shelter and fast; he could feel Kaede slipping away from them. Then he saw it Kagome fell into the snow lost in its whiteness. He struggled to her, Sango realizing something was different looked up and saw it too. She tried to move herself from Miroku to not be such a burden on him so they could get to Kagome. Just then a flash of red came through the snow at them. It must be Inuyasha; it has to be she thought.

It was Inuyasha and when he saw the situation he thanked the gods that were higher than he and his kind for finding that shelter. He picked up Kagome and tried as best he could to tell Miroku and Sango he found shelter. But the winds had started to howl and became stronger than before, if it were possible, for them to hear him. He motioned for them to follow him. Not long afterwards they reached the shelter he found, he had to use what strength he had from fighting the storm and carrying Kagome to force open the door. He soon fell in, then got himself and Kagome moving further into the shelter. Then Miroku and Sango came in carrying Kaede and closed the door after sitting her down. Inuyasha found the fireplace with its pit and looked around the hut some more. Apparently this was no commoner's place, the people who once lived here or still did had some wealth. For there was wood stocked by the fireplace in the main room they all had entered, he used it to start a fire. Going further in to the hut he found that with luck it was a house and wondered where the owners were. There were blankets and bedding with separate bedrooms, three in all and a cooking area also. It made him think of his homelands when he was a child when his parents were alive and his ancestral home he loved, which SesshoMaru had forced him to leave. Each room also had a smaller version of the fireplace he lit before. He took Kagome into one of those bedrooms and lit another fire for her and placed her into the bedding covering her. Miroku passed by the room looking for him. Inuyasha explained the lay out of the house so far as he knew and told him to put Sango and Kaede in the room next to that one and there was wood and a fireplace to light to keep them warm along with bedding.

Once he had Kagome wrapped in blankets and a fire was going strong he wandered the house some more. Miroku came to find him then as he explored and they both began to wonder what happened to the owners. They proceeded to light fires in the important rooms of the house they would use, making sure they would hold up and then go check on the girls. Miroku found that in his absence Sango had awoke again after falling asleep when they were trying to get Kaede into the bedding. She had gone to the next room where Inuyasha and Miroku had planned to sleep since it was setup for two people to sleep separately. They figured it was the children's room. For this house was clearly made for a large family.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha " so where are we to sleep if the ladies are taking all the rooms, unless Sango would allow me to sleep with her?" he said with a silly smile. The priest was truly a pervert. Yet Inuyasha's reply was " I will check on Kagome and then sleep in the main room. You do what you like." He stated and walked away. Miroku stood watching him go thinking about the hanyou. Why wouldn't Inuyasha finally admit he loved Kagome they all knew it, but maybe the half-youkai did not know it himself. But Miroku had better things to think of besides Inuyasha's love triangle. He went to check Kaede and found the old woman warming and sleeping fine. So he went to check Sango and if he was lucky might get her to bear his child, he smiled that silly grin again.

Inuyasha entered Kagome's room and checked her. She was not getting any better than when he left her, if not she was colder. He took the bedding from her and realized her clothing was wet for the first time. He had no choice he had to remove the wet clothing and get her dry so the heat would take effect; if not she would have a terrible cold or worse. So he began to take off her clothes trying not to look except, this outfit was new to him, something she never wore before, yet he had gotten her when she arrived home and no time to really pack. So he had a hard time releasing her skirt, occasionally having to look at her body and notice her curves and breasts with their erect nipples because of the cold. Finally he was able to release the skirt and needed to release himself too. Her body and the slight smell of her scent were driving him mad. Yet he took the blanket and dried her and then wrapped her once again. He then moved closer to the fire made sure it was ok and left the room. Even though he heard her say she loved him, she did not tell him directly so until then he would take things slow and try to calm himself. Maybe he would go take a little walk in the snow but close to the house to help calm himself.

As he entered the hall he could hear the pervert priest try to make the moves on Sango. **WHACK** He figured Sango had some of her strength back, as he moved along to the great room. Upon entering he checked the fire again and then went into the cooking area. He found rice bags and bowls and found a door that lead to meats hanging in wait to be cooked, some going old. Whoever lived here either left in a hurry or died, but he figured in a hurry, things here were like they just walked out one day and never came back. He checked the food and some was still good. At least he would not have to hunt in this blizzard. He moved the bad food to a pile at the end of the extra room to keep from mixing with the good. He found some tea but some things were missing that he needed. So he headed back to Kagome's room to check her pack. He knew he packed some stuff from her time in there that he could use.

As he entered she was just stirring, he stopped and looked at her, awaking from her slumber. She was really beautiful, if she only knew how much he wanted her to be his, not just a mate but his alone forever. He tried to think of the human term for it, oh yes marriage, something the silly humans do to proclaim themselves forever. But if it worked, he do it for Kagome, if she wanted him, that he was not sure of though, not until she repeated those words to him and he could see it in her expressive eyes. He would know when he looked there, just as he knew when he hurt her before or when she was mad or was going to say the 'S' word. The same pressure he felt pull him to the ground, was what he felt pull his heart to her when he looked into those eyes.

Kagome looked around her wondering where she was, this place was one of wealth, and how she got here was a mystery. She felt someone looking at her and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed, knowing he could see the rise in color from her neck to her face. Yet he was not looking there but at her eyes, and she knew it, what did he see, what did he want?

Inuyasha saw the emotions and questions go across her face and in her eyes, he saw her blush but her eyes were really important to him. He began to walk towards her and then sat down beside her, she blushed again, and then she looked down and looked back at him. He could see it before she could say it. "No Kagome, you were freezing I had no choice but to take them off you, Kaede and Sango are also being nursed by Miroku and myself" Inuyasha said before she could 'sit' him. Kagome somewhat a little more at ease just sat there, then turned and smiled at him. And he saw it there in her eyes, what he been looking for. She would be his, but it still was not right yet, this was not the time.

Kagome looked at him and thought of him undressing her and realized that she wanted him, wanted him now, but was that wise? She had never really known if the words she heard were his or her imagination carrying them in the wind. But he was looking at her with the same feeling she was having, those words were his she knew it. But until he made a move she would say nothing about it. They had not had the chance to speak of that day, but she knew it was on both of their minds along with Shippou. At that Kagome became sad again and looked to Inuyasha who had looked away and seemed to shiver. Then she wondered about Miroku and how they all were going to sleep.

"Inuyasha where is Miroku now? And where are you two sleeping?" she asked worried he might not actually take a bed since she knew this place had to have some room with the wealth she saw around her.

"He is with Sango now, he went to her not long ago thinking he could sleep with her since she took our room. So I will find somewhere in these many rooms to sleep. I just came to check your pack and get some supplies I put there so I could go back to the cooking area and make sure we all had food." He explained starting to stand again, this time with a distinct shiver she could not mistake. He was cold and she noticed he was also wet from the snow. How long had it been since they arrived? Why hadn't he taken care of himself yet? Oh well this was her guy and she would have to take care of him whether he liked it or not.

"Inuyasha you go to the cooking area and get started I will be there shortly." She said standing to get dressed, not covering her nakedness in front of him. It was like she expected him to go as soon as she gave the order and forgot he was there. Inuyasha left the room, feeling more of a strain on his young body as he did before. He really had to take that walk in the snow.

Kagome got dressed in a robe she found and followed after Inuyasha to the cooking area. She found him preparing soup that smelt very good amazed at his cooking ability. "Hey Inuyasha why did you never cook before? You always had me do it, when you could have." She said with a smile, waiting for any answer and a bowl. "Well you never asked" he replied smiling slyly. That dog she thought, hiding that from me all this time and he could have helped out, probably thinks its just women's work unless he has none around to do it for him or steal from.

"Yes its women's work and yes only when I have no one which is all the time and yes I steal when I can, so is that a crime, wanting to eat and not get sick from my own cooking." He responded with a growl, Kagome blushed not knowing she said her comments out loud. Yet quickly getting her wits about her got a little upset.

"Well you could have said something, do you know how tired I was on so many of our journeys and had to cook for you and a child too!" she responded louder and louder. An argument was starting between the two once again. "You and him run around our camp and play and fight and I'm there cooking cleaning making sure all is right for us. You never think about my needs Inuyasha.!" She said marching out of the cooking area and back to her room. Inuyasha was close behind her.

"Well like I said its your own fault for not asking," he growled and became louder " you're a woman and your supposed to cook my food especially after I fight all day and almost die everyday to save you and that child." He replied back, they went on like this for some time.

Miroku and Sango awoke to the noise the couple was making. "Again, even in desperate times those two will fight, why don't they say they love each other and get it over with." Sango grumbled. Miroku mumbled his acknowledgement also still holding her in his arms. Then they both went back to sleep.

The argument blazed until Kagome asked Inuyasha "Why did you say those things to me if you feel so strongly about me?" she paused and lowered her head in defeat.

Then like a whisper she said "I would have never said what I did if I knew this" and she turned away from him and ran into the room then laid on the bedding and cried.

Inuyasha seeing this closed the door behind him and walked over to her with a sad expression of guilt. Sitting beside her he calls her name softly "Kagome? Kagome, Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you again." He then grabs her and pulls her to him her weeping face in his chest. "My Kagome, I don't like hurting you, but I don't know what to say when I'm around you. I just don't know how to express myself and I know I can be a jerk, my mother called my dad that too." He starts playing in her hair his eyes closed remembering. "But he told her something and she told me what he said which was. 'Don't listen to my words but hear them and you will know me.' And I'm asking that of you Kagome until I can express myself for you." He tells her, playing in her hair still letting it glide off his hand, filling his nose with her scent.

That sweet smell of Jasmine and a strange thing from her time that makes him think of sweet things for them. He sits there holding her with a smile thinking, Kagome and I together with children happily playing sharing both worlds while she finishes her tests. Having Kaede bless their children's arrivals, and her brother Sota as their uncle teaching them their mother's world and he his world. Inuyasha snapped out of his dream, for it was still too soon for him and Kagome, yet when he smelled her and dreamed, it all felt so real and right. Inuyasha wanted the battles to stop and for her to be his, so they could share their lives. But for it to be over they would need the rest of the Shikon shards to complete the jewel. When they did he would announce to his love, Inuyasha stopped in his thinking, do I really love her? Is this what has been happening to me? Yes my heart would break if she left me, but I do really love her…

At that Inuyasha's smile widened and he looked to Kagome in his arms. She was looking back at him thinking about the words he said. It seemed that Inuyasha's father too, had problems expressing his feelings, well except for anger if you could go by Inuyasha. Yet in still he was able to come up with the best thing to try to show his woman he loved her and cared for her. Was this what Inuyasha was trying to say to her and she had her confirmation from three days ago? But she needed to really think about his words and all the things he had said to her before to be sure. Yet she knew one thing by the feel of him he was cold and wet, but he wanted to be with her. It was something she could just feel in her soul, knowledge that went along with being human and in love.

Inuyasha watched those eyes that opened to him letting him know her and feel her like in no other way. This was were the connection began, when she awakened him at the tree so long ago now it seemed and they looked at each other's eyes. Their souls meeting and understanding each other's pain, sorrow, and love. This was real right her in his arms and yes no matter what nothing, not a damn thing, would take that away.

"Inuyasha, you're cold and have been shivering all night. Why don't you go put the soup away and come back here and rest? Since it seems you have no bed, you can share with me tonight. You need your strength for the journey ahead." She told him still looking at him in thought, seeing him finally hearing her. When he looked again she blushed knowing her words did sound like an offer for more. Still she trusted him; he would never try to take her unless she wanted also. He would know it, like she would when the time was right. He looked at her and knew she was concerned about him and decided he would take her offer. Yet he knew she did not offer more than rest and warmth.

"Ok Kagome, I will be back shortly." And with that he got up and walked out.

Kagome began to get into the bedding once more taking off the robe and began to relax. She curled under the now heated blankets from the fire they were so close to. She laid there thinking about the kiss she and Inuyasha had shared. That kiss of understanding, she knew he understood her pain at losing Shippou because he felt the same. It seemed right to kiss and sharing that feeling, for they were like the kitsune's parents. As parents they were concerned for their child's safety, and vowed they would get him back. At that thought she began to silently weep, her frustration building, then releasing.

Kagome never noticed Inuyasha re-enter the room and disrobe, climbing under the bedding, the only light from the fire. Yet he knew something was wrong with her, he continued to look at her back and she never once stirred at his arrival. Then his keen hearing heard it, the sound that melted his heart. Her weeping so softly so quiet that made him want to shred the person who caused it. He put his arm over her waist and pulled her back to him, putting his head in her hair. Whispering to her that it will all be fine, in that moment he knew what caused those tears, the loss of a child.

She turned over to look at him, smiling at him, streaks of tears down her face. He slowly moved his claws over her face removing them, his expression showing his concern. She continued to watch him, showing so much consideration for her, then blushed. He smiled back at her then moving to kiss her; she closed her eyes, waiting for it.

This kiss was nothing like before, the first had been innocent just a mutual sharing. This one was at first like that, then changed to something more. It lasted longer, neither wanting to lose contact, he moved slowly savoring this moment. Moving his tongue over her lips teasing her mouth for reentry, then acceptance given, he kissed her again. This time with more hunger and fire, letting Kagome know he really did want her and she didn't need a feeling to know it.

Then as quickly as he kissed her, he released her. He rolled over onto his back, putting his arms behind his head. Kagome opened her eyes once more and turned onto her back too. As she did she felt the reason for Inuyasha's sudden change, now really knowing he wanted her. She smiled greatly for knowing that, just then Inuyasha moved one of his arms and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Wrapping that same arm around her along with the other and kissed her on her head. Then they both closed their eyes, with smiles on their faces. Yes we will find him and make our family whole again, they thought as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Facing Death

**Chapter 3: Facing Death**

As the night progressed, the storm swirled around them in this house they occupied. All slept well dreaming of all the things they wanted in life. Miroku once again had his dream of a room full of lovely women all wanting him. He having his pick of them and choosing one after another to sleep with and bare his child until one was with child. His groping for a woman lead to him touching Sango's breasts. She awoke at first feeling rather pleasant as his hands roamed her body, then screamed as she opened her eyes realizing the situation. **BONK** **BONK**

"YOU PERVERT LET GO OF ME" she yelled at him. At which time he finally awoke and saw what he had done. He smiled sheepishly till trying to grope her " Well Sango can you forgive me I was dreaming, If I known I would have never." was all he got to say.

**WHACK**

**BOOM** was the last sound heard as his face hit the floor.

Inuyasha heard this as he lay there holding Kagome in his arms; he turned and kissed her head once again. Then smiled to himself about the horny priest, maybe one day Sango will give in? No if she did, she would probably be under a spell cast by Naraku, he grinned, a very strong spell indeed.

Kagome was awake also and heard the noise, trying not to laugh. She looked over at Inuyasha's smiling face with a smile of her own. She closed her eyes again and realized how entangled their bodies were; they fit so perfectly together. It was odd how she never noticed before when he held her, but then she didn't know she loved him then. She moved herself closer, making sure that she could feel every part of him. Until she felt his rapid heartbeat caused by her movements and could feel their hearts beating somewhat close in pace. He kissed her head again at that moment readjusting his arms around her. Feeling her soft mouth on his chest relaxed there as she drifted off to sleep.

Wondering if she had kissed him on his chest and snuggled more closely would he have taken her. Yes he would have taken her; he wanted to do so now, knowing she felt his body betraying him to his attraction. It was definitely time to take that walk.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the smell of the delicious soup Inuyasha made the night before. When she opened her eyes he was sitting there waiting for her, sitting still beside her. He turned his head from her gaze and said softly " I didn't want to wake you, the others have been up for some time and Kaede is doing much better but we still cannot move her." He then paused, and turned back to her a little sad and said "Kagome there is more I need to tell you…" she looked at him knowing he had bad news but what could it be…

Sure it was not Sango or Miroku or they would have heard, but she did sleep so sound she never knew he moved from under her. What did he have to say, she started to panic, oh no not Shippou please don't tell me that. Inuyasha looked and saw her fear then spoke "Kagome, Miroku and I went for a walk this morning after looking around this house last night before you awoke."

He was also thinking how he needed that walk after waking that morning feeling her mouth moving on his chest and his hand rubbing dangerously close to her breasts. But right now those thoughts needed to be put away to tell what they found. He continued looking as serious as he began.

"We found that were stuck here and we both sense this is a place of danger. It shows great beauty but hides something dark here. That's why so much is still here like the people ran away from here not caring about anything. We need to get you, Sango and Kaede away but Kaede is unable to travel and the snow is so high were blocked into this valley where this house rests." He finished hoping she understood the danger of this place.

She could not believe what he was saying, it must mean this place was haunted like the haunted homes in her time. Ghosts, apparitions and such wandering this place at night. Still she had not seen this place yet except for this room and the cooking area. She never really properly saw the great room they entered to come into the house, just passed it in her haste to reach Inuyasha the night before.

"Inuyasha have you been able to catch Shippou's scent? She asked, feeling that he left something out when he talked to her. Maybe it was Shippou, and from his reaction to the question she was sure of it. He turned away from her starting to go to the door then looked back and paused before saying "maybe you should get dressed and come with me to the others." Then he bent down to hand her the clothes he removed from her the day before.

"Inuyasha tell me now, I cant wait that long to know." She pleaded with him looking at him as if she could almost see inside him. At this he closed the door and sat down on the bedding beside her. Maybe Sango and the others were right and he have to tell her himself instead of with them, no matter how close she was to them. He pulled her close to him and looked down into her face as he saw the emotions play across it.

"Kagome, when we awoke this morning Miroku and I decided to finish walking around the house, we found more rooms than the night before and it looks as if this was once a shrine of some sort then taken over by someone of great wealth. It could have once been turned into a castle from the surroundings. It was amazing that we made it into this place with the walls around it." He paused and then started to lay back into the bedding bringing her with him. Then he continued slower this time "Once Miroku and I thought we found the end of this place we came across an area that resembled a garden once destroyed, but was a place where bodies laid burned." At that Kagome was shocked and gasped, these people must have died of one of the great diseases she read about in her history books. So they burned the bodies to stop the spread of the disease, which worked, but they thought these people were ghosts, the walking dead, zombies coming to haunt them. All because after death their bodies made one last spasm before all the organs completely gave way and failed. This had to appear as an awful site to anyone who say it and in these times people did not know all the things about death as people in her time did. She realized he was still talking to her and paid more attention he continued to say

"Kagome we found some fur and the scent of it is from Shippou but we can't be certain he's really in there… It's weak but it his scent but it also goes all around this place." He paused at her gasp then the slow tears he felt hit his hand. Looking down at her she was weeping and felt another tear hit his hand. But Kagome's face was buried into his chest so where did the tear come from. Then with his free hand he touched his own face and knew the truth.

Back in the great room the others were eating their soup, wondering how Inuyasha faired telling Kagome the news. It had been too quiet in there since they first heard her wake and he asked her to join them. Then it was quiet as Inuyasha closed the door behind him. He must have told her, and they felt bad because they all knew how Kagome felt about the kitsune. They were just unsure about Inuyasha until they saw him almost go mad when he caught the kitsune's scent in the burned pile. The kitsune had once told them when Kagome was away taking tests and Inuyasha wondered the forest sad because of this; he looked to Inuyasha and Kagome as his parents. They were to him his family since they loved him and took care of him and that Sango and Miroku were like aunt and uncle. While Kaede was the kind and wise grandmother who gave them knowledge and strength. Which at the time they all laughed but felt warm and honored at his words. Now looking back they all stopped with their meal and shed a tear or two for the poor cub; if what they found was true.

Inuyasha laid there holding Kagome trying to comfort her and stop himself from crying. Yet it was hard for him thinking of the kitsune, like son, stolen in the night by something darker than he was. When he found Kikyo he would kill her and have no regrets. She was truly not his Kikyo who passed 50 years ago; this was a demon like no other. Her heart was non-existent and for this she must die. Yet they knew it would not be easy to kill her, that was why they were looking for magic orb, that would kill her. But Kikyo might have found it already; they were so close to the jewel shards and the orb when Kagome left. Maybe the orb she needed did not kill her but gave her the strength that she used on the village.

He turned to Kagome and after calming her, told her his thoughts. Kagome was interested because if Inuyasha was right they need to know all they could before facing her. If not they might lose Shippou for good if what they found was a false trail, made to make them stop looking. Kagome hugged him for making her a little happier and giving her some hope. He returned her hug, yet he felt her naked body against him. Now with his mind somewhat free he noticed how her breasts pressed against him and her slight movements. He looked into her eyes again after releasing her some. It was there in her eyes again, she wanted him. He wanted her too, and if she moved any closer she would know also. Yet he couldn't let that happen yet, he didn't know why just felt he needed to wait with her.

"Kagome we will not give up hope, but I need to leave you while you dress." He stated and began to pull away from her. Kagome thought that was odd didn't he see how she felt. She reached for his arm and grabbed it. This made him stop his progress and look back at her.

"Inuyasha I… I…" she stopped unsure of what to do. Then she looked away from blushing and turned back and looked into his eyes. For what seemed like to Inuyasha and eternity and spoke with all that was in her heart "I Love you Inuyasha." And waited for his reply hoping he would answer.

Inuyasha had waited so long for that and smiled. For the first time he could really feel his heart know real joy beyond what he felt these last few months. She loved him and told him, he looked at her too "I love you too Kagome, I heard you at the well, but I wanted to wait until you told me and not the wind." Then pulled her to him and kissed her. First kissing her slowly moving his tongue into her mouth. Then slightly moving his tongue over her lips teasing for reentry to her month.

Then moving his lips slowly down her jaw to her throat. His hands moving over her arms and up to her shoulders as his faced arrived there also. Starting to move lower onto her body he licked her with his tongue. Kagome moaned her acceptance making him feel hotter than before. The familiar bulge increasing the further he went. She began to touch him also, moving her hands over him reaching for his ears and playing in his hair. Wanting to move her hands lower but their position only allowed him to lower himself to her womanhood. She wanted to touch him, knowing that he was hard for her. She wanted him so, and then his mouth reached her breasts. Her nipples already erect from the pleasure he was inducing; she craved his mouth on them. He teased with his tongue, her moving around her nipples passing over them like he would any moment suck on them, yet denying her that pleasure.

She could not take it any more and took her hands to his face and pulled it to hers. She kissed him this time, and started to explore him. He had on his kimono, which he was struggling to take off. She tried to help him while locked into their kiss. Finally the kimono was free and she could move lower on his chest. She stopped and looked at him more closely. Last night she hadn't noticed because of her sadness, today she wanted to see him. He was beautiful, his body looked to be sculpted out of the finest marble in the world. Still she was blushing never really seeing a man naked before her. She used her hands then to touch him and make sure that he was real. Inuyasha watched her touch him, happy that she felt comfortable to touch him and kiss him so. This was his woman; this one who was making his manhood about to explode and all they done was kiss and touch. He had to have her forever, and if she said yes she would never regret making that decision. Then she moved her hands lower and found what he tried to hide for so long. The proof of his wanting her, at first she seemed shy to touch it, then loved the way it moved when she did. Slowly she moved her hand around it and testing techniques she heard about, then she took her hand and showed her. After that she pleasured him with her hand and he used his to massage her breasts. Occasionally moving lower to use his claws on her womanhood feeling her orgasm around his claws, while he released into her hand. She reached for her pack and got a cloth and began to wipe them clean of their experience together and discarded it. He then pulled her to him resting her head on his chest and they dozed for a short time.

Kagome awoke not too long after and dressed in the robe as she had before. Entering the great room she found Miroku, Sango and Kaede sitting and talking. "Hello everyone, is there any soup left, it seems I knocked over the one Inuyasha gave me." She smiled and Miroku made a move to get up and stated " don't worry there's more I will get it, please sit." And walked out to retrieve her a bowl. Sango and Kaede looked at her strangely, looking for signs of how she felt after being told. Kagome knew this but did not answer just yet. Still thinking of what happened between her and her love and Shippou's plight. Miroku returned with the bowl and warm soup for her, she began to eat and then sat the bowl down. She looked at them all and knew they were still waiting.

"Yes Inuyasha has told me, but I do not believe that it's true. We have an idea but were not sure if it's right" she started then going further she told them of Inuyasha thoughts. They sat and talked trying to figure a plan and think of anything they might have heard besides the Shikon jewel that could increase ones powers.

At this moment Inuyasha arrived into the room and sat beside her, still yawning from his rest. He looked around the room and asked what happened while he slept. Kaede told him of the talk and then they all tried to figure a plan. Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome again and Shippou, his family needed him and he was without the power to help them. Kagome glanced at him and saw his face, instantly knowing his feeling. He saw her looking at him and got up and walked to the door that led to a minigarden. He opened it and walked out, at that the conversation ended and all eyes were on him. Kagome got up and walked to the garden and found him in a tree as usual.

"Inu what's wrong?" she asked looking into the tree. He didn't answer her so she began to climb the tree to where he was. At that time everyone came and peeked out the door. Kagome arrived beside him and snuggled close, Inuyasha put his arm around her. Everyone saw this and was shocked but said nothing; it was about time Inuyasha stopped being a jerk. Inuyasha looked at Kagome not noticing the others since her presence and she looked at him, "we'll get our baby back Inu I promise" she said, "I promise to Kagome, we will bring our baby home," he said and they kissed. Everyone began to cry and was happy that they finally got together.

Meanwhile on the other side of the house and another set of trees, a presence was there watching and learning. They had to have weakness, it thought, just what could it be. Then it saw the tenderness displayed by the two, something it was never told in the report it received. So finally the half-youkai could be manipulated. Soon they would succeed and the new miko and the kitsune would be the bait to spring the trap and set their plans in motion.


	4. The Players Revealed time for Rest and

_To start I like to thank you for the reviews I already got in the first day. As you all can see this is my first fic and Im glad its going over well already. On a previous note, so far my chapters are pretty short, but they are longer on my system... :) oh well. Yet I do promise they will get longer... Here is Chapter 4. Wasn't sure how I was going to end it but here it is. Any thoughts or ideas are greatly appreciated..._

Be warned this chapter is lemony and fluffy

**Chapter 4: The Players Revealed; time for Rest and Relaxation**

The room was barely lit by the torches on the wall and smelled of rotting flesh and ash. Earlier it was full of light as the blaze grew being feed by its creators. Now it was gone and only the smell remained. She sat there smiling remembering their tortured screams for help, begging for mercy. None of which she would consider or allow to enter. For this place was fully guarded, she was able to get the best to be her slaves and she smiled again. The Orb had made her as powerful as Naraku had told her, but still once she possessed the Shikon jewel and if she did not regain that jewel soon the power would soon fade. Resulting in doing what no one had been able to since her resurrection, kill her again for good. With a look of pure evil she thought, this time Inuyasha would not make her weak, that youkai was now her ally, she would succeed, or kill them all for being in her way.

While thinking of her good fortune if she were able to kill them all and succeed, a shadow fell across the remaining lights that was not there before. She looked up into glowing eyes and realized her spy had returned.

"My Lady there are as you said they would be. They are now in the Eastern Lands, in the house that youkai just recently raided and killed the inhabitants. It seems they are unable to move for a few days because some of their members are sick." The spy reported bringing a smile to her face, so they were falling into her trap, good, she would let them rest. For even well rested and full of strength they could not defeat her. Then she realized the spy was still there waiting. "What do you want." Her voice becoming a growl of impatience. The spy looked at her and shivered, his fear oozing from him.

"My Lady they have brought a strange one with them, she was strange clothes and she was not mentioned in your report," he paused seeing her face clearly displaying anger, maybe towards him but continued. "My Lady it seems this person is Inuyasha's weakness, for they displayed tenderness toward each other and a their scent was mingled together. Like they were one my Lady. I could not really tell them apart. Did I do well My Lady?" the spy asked seeing her face change and grinned for he knew he'd done well before asking.

Kikyo looked at her spy who had done a good job, maybe too good and smiled at him. He seemed to relax more not that she was not scowling, but he was unable to read her eyes. She dismissed him to leave, but before he reached the door she called him back. "Oh Hitoshi, one more thing" she said sweetly as he turned around, then before he knew it she raised her arms and blasted him with a red light from her hands. She watched as it dawned on him he was about to die and smiled. The first time in two days she had felt such real pleasure. Besides before Inuyasha had killed Naraku, he gave her all the information she would need to destroy him. Now his whore my reincarnation has appeared, that soul sucking b, yes she will pay too.

Meanwhile as Kikyo toyed with her servants, Miroku kept trying to convince Sango the benefits of having his child, Inuyasha and Kagome tried to hide their growing love, and Kaede watched as they all tried to deceive themselves and each other. Kaede watched as Inuyasha cared for Kagome but tried to hold onto his indifference, slowly losing the battle. Kagome laughing at Inuyasha's resistance to show everyone he could feel. Kaede knew the hanyou would come around, it was a shame it took a situation like this for him to. Poor Sango was in love with Miroku but refused to admit it to herself, but for good reason. Miroku even trapped in this snowstorm palace practiced his lines for other women on portraits that hanged in the room. Still he seemed to be coming around and really looking for THE woman. What a bunch they were, but they were hers, maybe they had become a family, she thought smiling. Oh Kikyo if you only not been resurrected, you could look down on us and protect us, but what remains of your soul has become evil and tainted. Kaede thought, looking very sad since all this began, yet there was nothing she could do.

Night slowly came in and all began to settle down some more after Kagome showed them how to really play in the snow. During which Sango and Miroku were so consumed in fighting each other with snowballs, Sango being the best, Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. They found a quiet place in a wooded section near the house and pleasured each other as earlier in the day.

Kagome's loud moans were drowned out by Inuyasha's hand over her mouth when he suckled on her breasts. Followed later by his mouth as his fingers teased her moist area. This time Kagome decided that the one thing she always heard made men crazy was something she could try on Inuyasha. She blushed as she began to move her head into position above his hips. So she began to suckle him as well, playing with his nipples also. Inuyasha holding back his moans as he grabbed onto Kagome's head holding her there while she pleasured him. This new feeling excited him to the point he wanted to release all over her face, but held it as best he could. Then finally Kagome realizing his need moved back and let him go. As he moaned his pleasure while releasing into the air and himself, he smiled. Then pulling Kagome close to him he kissed her passionately while keeping her close to him and he fixed his clothing. Leaving Inuyasha to lay in the snow with Kagome laying her head on his chest while his hands were under his head, they both were smiling from satisfaction. That was how Miroku found them when a snowball came crashing down into Inuyasha's face. Kagome after recovering from the attack took one look at Inuyasha's red and snowball covered face as Sango approached. Then she bean to laugh as Sango ran for cover followed by Miroku, Inuyasha hot on their tails, claws out and snowballs in hand.

Now while the skies colors changed as the day faded into night Inuyasha moved from his seat and went into the bedroom he and Kagome now shared. He banked the fire for the night and sat amongst the bedding watching the flames. His mind wandering on his life and the past, thinking what his future could be like. A smile came to his face followed to his eyes, as he began to think of his family some years from now, finally settled and at peace. The jewel whole again being used for, well he didn't know for what anymore. That was odd he thought, once I wanted the jewel to become a full youkai and now… well now those dreams kind of faded into the night like the sun.

Since Kagome all things had been different, he had someone who cared, cried, and angered him. Yet best of all he had someone who really loved him for who he was, the human and youkai in one. She was so much a part of his life, that being without her just was not right. This he knew from every time she went home and left him alone, saddened and no good to anyone until her return. When she was around he could do his best; he was a better fighter, faster in his speed, and sometimes cunning. She brought out all the best in him, and at no time he could remember being with Kikyo had he ever been like that or even felt like that.

Now looking back he didn't even remember feeling love from her, just an understanding of being outcasts and mutual pain. They were more friends or brother and sister than lovers were. Why had they even thought of marrying to begin with, then it dawned on him, loneliness. To have someone who knows the pain you feel and will go through it with you, but they it did for just that, no real love was there. He knew that he loved Kagome, but now he really knew his heart totally belonged to her and not was shared with his past. He had to tell her, but the one thing that bothered him during this whole ordeal was Shippou supposed death and Kikyo's new strength. Not knowing if the kitsune was really alive or not, and if they did find Kikyo she would probably kill them with no effort. He had to protect Kagome and save Shippou but if he was a little off his game or distracted, he would surely die and they would too. He didn't want to take Kagome yet, because he was afraid that once he had her, he might not be able to do his best for her, Shippou and the others. It would be bad enough and a distraction if they took her and he had to fight, besides smelling her scent and the combined scent of their love he would lose focus. No he would wait, but hoped that his waiting did not cost him his love or his life.

"But I was only", **WHACK**, **BOOM** as he hit the floor. " AND THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU HENTAI"...Sango yelled at him, as Miroku hit the floor. Kagome sat there laughing at the priests hentai acts against Sango, since he figured she was the only available woman to hit on in their snow palace.

"You know if he wasn't so persistent I might just think about it, but since you can see like I do, he's nothing but a hentai. Who could trust him and those lines, really no decent woman would accept such an offer." Sango told Kagome as they watched Miroku try to get off the floor.

"You know Sango, I think you really do like him but its his attitude about finding a wife and mate you don't like. AM I right?" Kagome whispered to Sango so the monk could not hear, getting his hopes up. Sango thought about this for a moment, wondering if that was really true. She did in some ways find him attractive and he could be really caring and attentive some times. Yet a mate for life was another story not like she wanted in her dreams. Yet as she thought I never thought of marriage, since was told I was no good as a woman, let alone to mate. Maybe my self-esteem is low and that's why I consider his stupid proposals, no matter how infuriated he makes me when he tries to make a move.

Sango was so lost in thought and Miroku going through one hell of a beating, neither of them saw Kagome leave. As she walked into the hall she peeked in Kaede's door and saw she finally was at rest for the day. As she walked she wondered where Inuyasha had gone; she really hadn't noticed he left until after watching Sango beat Miroku and not hear Inuyasha's comment about the hentai monk. As she came to their door, it sat partly open and she could see him sitting there watching the fire. So many emotions going across his face, she felt her heart go out to him more. She wanted to hold him close to her and let his pain drift away, but right now she could see he needed to be alone. So she strode further along the hall looking in the house. Inuyasha had not left her alone all day and she really hadn't had a chance to explore. As she wandered she saw the wealth of art and mastery in some of the possessions in the house. Yes the inhabitants had wealth, yet they were gone somewhere or burnt in the pile in the old gardens. This place did give off a bad presence but not much to make one run. It could be from the family's sudden death amongst the grounds.

She turned back to the way she came and finally entered their room; Inuyasha was already lying down for the night. She decided she would take a bath since there was one attached to the room. Stripping her clothes from her body she proceeded to grab the robe she once used, along with other things she needed and headed to the bathing room. Forgetting there was no running water in this time she was about to turn and go find a bucket when she saw, there were 4 buckets by the tub. Two of which had steam coming from them and the others calm, she smiled, Inuyasha must knew that would be what she wanted to do. She took the buckets and filled the tub with them. Reaching for a little bag she brought with her and added bath beads to the water, never being able to do so before. The smell filled the room and her senses as she got into the large tub made to fit three people and relaxed closing her eyes.

After a while of sitting there her mind free, body relaxed, she felt the water move and opened her eyes. Inuyasha stood getting into the tub across from her naked, which made her smile. She no longer blushed at the sight of his nakedness; she now could not get enough of it. As he moved further into the water, his legs moved to one side of hers, then when he was finally in, he moved forward towards her. She leaned to him and kissed his cheek, before she knew it he had her in his arms spinning her around while moving her to him. When it was over she was sitting between his legs, while he kissed her neck. His hands on her breasts, teasing them, arousing her nipples from their slumber. She began to moan, enjoying the pleasure he gave, while moving her hand behind her, moving a few fingers over his hardness, while her right hand reached into his hair. He began to lick her neck and shoulder, taking his right hand away from her breasts, moving it up side slow to her arm then her chin. Which he then turned her face to him and kissed her, still playing with her left breast and she began to get more of her fingers to his hardened shape. Finally able to put it into her hand and stroke it. They kept teasing each other in the water until Inuyasha let go of her and came out of the water. She watched him wondering if something was wrong, he then turned back to her with a longing in his eyes she never seen in their intimacy. He spoke just one word to her "come" offering her his hand to take as she rose from the water.

They walked back into their room. The only light from the fire now, seeing that he put out the torchlights. He sat down on the bedding bringing her down with him. Engulfing her into his embrace as he continued to kiss her slowly. His lips lingering against hers then demanding more, like a hunger he couldn't stop. She responded to him as she could feel the fire within her rise, her heart beating faster. He could hear the change in her heartbeat, feel the change in her body. His senses picking up on her scent change, letting him know she was fully ready for him. Yet as he caressed her moving his lips slowly down her body tasting every inch of her, he knew he could not take her, but he just had to.

This is torture he thought, but he had to have her and he would deal with his distractions later. With his mind finally made up he moved his mouth lower to her licking her legs until he heard the sound he waited for. Then knowing this was her acceptance for more he moved his mouth to her tasting her, pleasuring her. He guided her through every wave of pleasure that overtook her. Her movements became more frantic as she approached fulfillment. His need had grown bigger also listening to her feeling her hands move over his back trying to hold him to her. He had to have her now and so he moved his mouth from her listening to her regretful moan. He proceeded to climb on top of her and position himself. Kagome looked at him with much pleasure in her eyes and an eagerness for total fulfillment. She knew she was ready and the only one she wanted was Inuyasha. Seeing her needs being reflected in her eyes, he slowly entered her. Finding her barrier, he bent down and kissed her, then pushed through the barrier, feeling her at first flinch and tense. She then relaxed and started to respond to his kiss and slowly moved under him. He knew she was his and ready now, he began to do the age-old dance between men and women. Bringing them both to heights of pleasure they never knew existed, calling each other's names, clinging to each other for dear life.

After a time he rolled off top of her and brought her to lay her head on his chest. She had dosed off to sleep whispering words of endearment. He kissed her forehead, playing in her hair with a grin. This was his woman, she was finally his and no one would take her away. Besides during their love making he got so excited that he forgot to tell her of the mark he would make to let all know she was his. She was hurt at first from the slight pain then relaxed and continued to enjoy they love making. Inuyasha came to realize that his woman was very fiery in more ways than one. She was definitely his perfect mate; there was no equal to her.


	5. Realization of a Trap

As of chapter 4 the rating did change on the story for those who followed along on day one when i put this online... so for those who cannot handle violence adult situations or just plain fluff, please beware

Ok everyone I still love the reviews even the two negative's I got... It really helps my inspiration to continue this story. To address my negative critics: I do not take offense to what you write about me or my story in deed I take that as my inspiration... So please continue with the negativity and enjoy as the story gets better. Take care.

On another note: I know a few will not like what Kikyo has become, just remember this is only for fun. As promised I will try to update once or twice a week. So please keep the reviews coming. So heres chapter 5, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Realization of a Trap

He entered the darkened room, well aware of her presence before him. He knew that her minions were all around waiting to attack if he made one wrong move. He could still smell the death in the room. He'd done a good job in the province killing those who opposed her and him. Especially that family, he would let that hanyou enjoy his time there as she suggested. Then when they realized what danger they were in he would attack. He advanced closer to where she sat upon her throne, since that idiot's death, she had taken his place. How could someone once so pure now be almost his equal, yet she was only dirt and bone. She would never be his equal, but for the time being he would humor her and her little fancies against his brother. Besides he had more to gain from this than she did, but as long as she was foul enough to believe his co-operation, he would set his plan into motion.

Meanwhile as the sun entered into the room, Sango began to awake from the sun hitting her eyes. She groaned at the interference of her rest, then she realized that she was rather warm. As she slowly opened her eyes there was someone staring back at her? Their face so close that she thought maybe she was dreaming. Opening her eyes wider she stared in disbelief, before she could react, Miroku kissed her softy. Then moved back from her smiling like a Cheshire cat. Sango didn't like that smile and that meant only one thing, that pervert groped her in her sleep. With lightning fast reaction she grabbed her boomerang and knocked him on the head before he could react. WHACK

Sango stood over him with an angry glare on her face and shouted " how dare you try to take advantage of me while sleeping. I knew you were a pervert but this… this…" she said with tears forming in her eyes and sat down away from him and began to cry. Miroku began to stand after so much pain and moved to her slowly for fear of another hit and the pain that still rocked him. When he finally was by her side without another hit from her he sat beside her and tried to hug her. To his amazement she did not even resist, she allowed him to hold her while she cried out her frustrations. She knew she was different she could feel her body had changed, she wanted to hate the hentai priest but for some reason she could not. And here she was letting him comfort her, when she should be hitting him once again. Her tears subsided and he looked down at her waiting to see her face, she still clung to him hiding her face within the folds of his robes. 

"Sango, I did not take advantage of you, if that's what you're thinking. We talked last night and went to sleep, I guess you were cold in your sleep and moved towards me. I just held you all night, just like last night." He told her sincerely; still she could tell he was holding something back. What it was she would find out, if he really had taken advantage of her she would kill him. After they beat Kikyo of course, even though the monk no longer had his wind tunnel he was still a very good fighter.

Miroku loosened his hold on her in case she changed her mind and hit him anyway. It was better to be on the safe side, he thought, but it did feel good to hold her even for just a little while.

Around the same time Inuyasha began to stir also, feeling a slight weight over his body. Then he smiled knowing it was Kagome, probably stretched out across him as usual. When he opened his eyes to look down at her he only saw her arm. Then looking up he realized she was on top of him sitting there with her legs over him. She was not wearing anything and she had a knowing look in her eyes. He felt that his body was slightly warm in some areas and knew what was next as she noticed he understood and grinned. "Woman your going to be the death of me" he said smiling ready to enjoy his morning.

Kaede was awake in the main room, already having a stew cooking for when all arose. She heard Sango's frustration with the monk and Inuyasha's noises he made. She smiled, that hanyou will definitely have pups, she thought, but please don't let them have their father's attitude. She turned to the door for the back garden and stepped out. Kaede had now recovered from her experience the other day and was fine to leave now. She would let them all have their time alone before she let them know of her recovery. It was very rare they all had time to really enjoy being young and free.

After a short time in the garden she noticed something strange, being confined to the house she had never noticed. As she looked into the sky there was a filmy presence in the air almost surrounding the place. She caught a light scent of something familiar, something she remembered Kikyo talking about when she was little. What was that scent, and more importantly why was she the only one to notice. The others had been moving around for two days and no one once said a thing about it. Something was strange here besides the feelings they all were getting but soon ignored, the sooner she figured it out the better.

Sango soon recovered and could start to smell the stew Kaede was cooking. "Miroku thanks but I warn you, if you did anything wrong I will hurt you." She told him with such meaning and a glare that Miroku backed away from her. Afraid that this time she was really serious.

"But right now I'm going to get some of that stew I smell cooking, are you coming with me?" she asked now with a slight smile on her face. Miroku didn't know what to make of this, yet he stood and offered her his hand. Which she accepted, he removed it quickly after she was on her feet to avoid any further beatings from misunderstanding. 

They headed out of the room and passed the door to Kagome and Inuyasha. They stopped and smiled; looked at each other, with a silent nod of approval they tried to listen in on the couple. When they leaned against the door to hear the only thing they could make out was, "Oh the baby is so cute Inuyasha, with my hair and your ears, eyes and claws. What should we name it?" they heard Kagome say. They almost fell to the floor from shock until they heard, " Who cares about the name unless it's great, sort of like my name" he replied. "But Inuome would be nice too" she responded. "Feh' everyone would call him weak, no weak names in this family." He grew louder in his response to her. "Now look what you did Inuyasha your going to make him cry" she replied accusing but sadly.

Sango and Miroku fell to the floor this time, not even waiting to hear if the pup whined or cried. With the noise they made, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their discussion and started to get dressed. They were starting to wonder if they were under attack, but when they reached the door they found their friends laid on the floor in shock. They both sweatdropped at the scene before them. When Sango and Miroku finally stood up to face them, Sango had an expression of sadness directed towards Kagome. While Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly dog grin, making Inuyasha turn around and walk back into the room.

Kagome noticing his departure knew it fell on her to find out what they had seen or heard to make those faces. "Ok why were you two laying on the floor?" she asked pointedly. "Kagome explain yourself, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant and Inuyasha was the father." Sango asked with a sad expression because her friend did not share with her the secret she kept. Miroku turned to Sango and said "Well maybe they wanted to keep it to themselves you know how Inuyasha can be." He reminded her then turning to Kagome grinning.

Kagome just stood there in disbelief, they really thought she and Inuyasha had a child. They must have heard their conversation that had to be it. She smiled and looked at them each directly, "I am not pregnant and" before she could continue "Yes we know your not, you have already had the baby and didn't even share that with us" Sango said so offended that she began to walk away. Kagome followed after her and stopped her in the great room. Soon followed by Miroku who took his seat next to Sango to comfort her. But the look on her face as he approached said touch or die. Kagome began to finish "Sango I have not been pregnant or had a child, Inuyasha and I were talking about if we had a child and what would it be like. It was just fun and games, Inuyasha was getting too serious so I tried to make him fell guilty but it was just fun." She said sweetly and smiled to make sure they understood her point.

Sango began to understand and feel slightly embarrassed at being wrong and caught eavesdropping on them. Luckily enough Kaede walked in through the doors and noticed all were awake. She began to move further into the room; Kagome began to stand again, seeing the previous conversation was now over. "I will be back in a few I just want to change and see what's taking Inuyasha so long" Kagome said and then walked out the room. They all watched her go and smile, those two looked very happy these past couple of days. It was good to see them that way for once, besides Kagome's shirt couldn't hide the entire mark Inuyasha had made on her.

Kagome reached the room and found Inuyasha sitting in the bedding looking very distant. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" speak slowly, not wanting to startle him. She moved closer to him and still he did not move or look at her, it was like he was a statue. "Inuyasha? If your playing a game it is not funny, look at me," she said with a slight annoyance. If he was making her worry for nothing she would make him pay. She was now next to him and still no movement, even his ears did not twitch, something was very wrong here. She went to touch his ears and see if that brought any reaction from him. She began to scratch behind them also, still no movement, something was really wrong with Inuyasha. She gasped and began to stand and run to the others, before she could reach the door, arms encircled her and pulled her back. She was laid on the bedding face down, not knowing who grabbed her, thinking that it couldn't be Inuyasha, he couldn't move. She felt hands move over her back and through her hair. 

Then she heard the voice that made her want to scream, but being pinned down it was only muffled by the bedding. "Well Kagome is your name, hmm, so you're the little bi my brother has been mating with. Yes I see the mark he has left on your shoulder, interesting, I didn't know he had it in him. No matter you are coming with me." He said to her contemptuously while observing her. His hands began to glow and a green light came from them wrapping around her like a bind. Once it was completed and she could not move or talk he picked her up and he moved towards the wall and walked through it. Appearing outside of the house with walls and all in tact. Kagome could only stare in disbelief; SesshoMaru was never able to do this before. Poor Inuyasha the last she saw of him when SesshoMaru had carried her to the wall was a single teardrop go down his face, before they passed through. He carried her off through the sky and it was the first time she saw all her surroundings, she wanted to gasp but couldn't, there had to be a way to tell the others their danger. She knew now, they were all lead to a false calm and Kikyo and SesshoMaru were definitely behind it.

The new spy Fuuma had done well, he was able to get that hanyou immobile until SesshoMaru accomplished his mission. Now he watched the others knowing it would be a while before the hanyou could move. Yes everything was going well, his mistress would be happy. He grinned slyly, yes they al would die, he thought and continued to watch.

"What's taking so long there is something that I must tell ye, why do they play so long." Kaede said tired of waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to emerge from their room. It had been sometime since Kagome entered in. Still even if they were mating they should still have come out by now. Even Miroku looked worried but for other reasons, this was not helping his cause in getting Sango, maybe she would look at Inuyasha differently. That term Kagome used about men who take a long time, oh that's right Stud. Yes Sango would look at him like that and Inuyasha would have two women, even though Kagome would kill him first. Yes what was taking the hanyou and Lady Kagome so long?

Sango had enough, she began to stand and walk towards the room, before reaching the door she spoke, "They have been in there for what Kagome calls an hour, I'm starting to believe something is wrong. Kagome would have come back out, or made some noise and so would have Inuyasha." Then she headed to the door once more and placed her hand on the knob. Before she could turn it the others were behind her waiting to help if needed. As they entered the room and they saw Inuyasha just sitting there and Kagome not anywhere in sight. They advanced into the room and noticed that Inuyasha was not moving at all, his ears did not move at the noise they made. Something was really wrong here and where was Kagome. As they searched the room, Kaede went to check Inuyasha. She tried everything she could think of and he would not move, they only thing that let her know he was alive was the slight angered scowl on his face and the tearstains running down his cheek. She called the others over and they noticed it too, something had happened to Kagome and Inuyasha must have seen it, or caused it and now he could not move. 

They tried anything to help him move, trying to move his stiff body but to nothing would work. Miroku went to check around the house to see if there was any kind of trail. He found nothing, if there been one it was gone now. He went back inside to check on the progress of Inuyasha and inform them of his search.

"I see now he is under a spell this makes my earlier fears plain, he has been bewitched" Kaede finally said after such a long time. None of them knew how long it had really been since Kagome disappeared without a trace. Inuyasha was the only one who knew and he could tell them nothing. 

Almost two hours later and Miroku and Sango's failed attempts to leave the house and grounds, Inuyasha began to move. At first none of them noticed until they heard a low but angry growl come from his direction. Then they all looked and noticed he was slowly transforming. Soon he was free from the spell and moving like a caged animal, growling and sniffing. His ears perked up, he stood ridged looking towards the far wall and they knew something was there. His growl deepened and then they saw something coming through the wall. They gasped; it was SesshoMaru, with a smile on his face, looking at the hanyou with much joy. 

"Ah I see the spell worked like it was supposed to, so bastard would you like to know where the whore is?" smiling the whole time at Inuyasha's growing anger and louder growls, he knew the hanyou could smell her scent on him. Before he could move Inuyasha leapt at him, but he was quicker and moved watching the hanyou stop in mid air. He still smirked at the sight in front of him, the stupid human companions they hanyou had collected were poised for battle. Ah this was going to be good; maybe that damn woman was just his equal after all she came up with a good plan.

"Tell me SesshoMaru where she is and I might think of letting you live" Inuyasha growled ready to attack again. He stared at him, knowing he was changing, he knew the stripes were appearing on his face. The youkai blood in him was boiling, this time he would kill all who opposed him, he had finally had enough. 


	6. Unlocking the Power of the Jewel

**I like the thank everyone who has been reviewing the story. Thank you so much for the encouragement and ideas. To all the people who sent get well wishes, thank for the concern. So now I'm back and sorry this chapter will be really short, but I wanted to get everyone something. After all its been two weeks groans so please no flames this time.**

**Well here is Chapter 6; the question on everyone's minds is Shippou and Kagome. But no one has asked about Inuyasha. Smiling wickedly Don't you think you need to know?**

* * *

**Just a reminder, I'm working on a couple other stories that will be sequels to this one as well. Yes I already have the ending planned. As I have stated before I will update this story once or twice a week, so keep checking every week.**

**Chapter 6: Unlocking the Power of the Jewel**

Kagome knew she had been in this place for at least a couple of hours. SesshoMaru had not spoken to her since he captured her. During the journey she passed out, and awakened in this darkened room. It had to be a dungeon of sorts; she was getting colder every minute. She was not prepared for this, still wearing the robe she grabbed to talk to Sango and Miroku. How were they doing? Did Inuyasha move from what she knew had to be a spell binding him.

She sat there trying to hear any form of movement, any noises that would tell her where she was, there was nothing. Where could SesshoMaru have taken her? He must be working with Kikyo or was this his own plan? No it couldn't be, the new powers he possessed could only have come from Kikyo. She knew Inuyasha would come for her, but now so long after her abduction, maybe he couldn't find her. She started to feel a little depressed at her situation, then felt anger. I'm not going to sit here and let them do what they want to me; I must get to Inuyasha. She began looking around her prison of the moment; she was determined to find someway out.

But what she saw when she was taken from them did not leave her much hope. What if they were all dead? No I will not allow such thoughts to enter my mind. They will survive, but they need to be warned. How can I warn them and there's nothing for me to use, she thought. Then she realized the jewel it was almost complete, could it give her some kind of power, like all the other possessors of the shards. It was worth a try, but how do I unlock what I need? She gave this more thought and decided that she would give it a try and just ask the jewel, she was told it was made of souls anyway.

Kagome sat on the floor of her cell again like Inuyasha and began to ask the jewel for help. After sometime and prayer the jewel began to glow and five pieces broke away from it and merged into her body. Then she knew her new powers, she continued to sit there and try to call to Kaede. If anyone could hear, it would be Kaede.

Kaede watched Inuyasha's transformation, moving away from him like the others. Inuyasha was becoming something he never had before. It was like he was possessed by another demon. How could they stop his transformation before he lost all the humanity inside him? "Kaede can you hear me" she heard from around her. "Kaede it's me Kagome please answer me, I'm using the Shikon no Tama to talk to you. Please speak to me I will hear you, I think" Kaede was confused, looking all around her trying to see Kagome. Miroku noticed this and felt something else strange. He came closer to Kaede "what's wrong? I feel another presence here?" he asked her bringing Sango's attention also. She whispered to them so SesshoMaru could not hear, "Its Kagome she says she using the jewel to talk to me. Could this be possible, I never heard anyone using the jewel in such a way before." She looked perplexed at this. Miroku and Sango wondered as well, if it was so then she could help with their current problem. Then Miroku and Sango both heard their names also "Miroku, Sango can anyone hear me, please I need to know if this works? If you can try to speak to me, I will hear you, please speak to me." She pleaded to them. " I will speak to her, she is calling me and Sango." He stated to them. Miroku deciding to be the first and spoke to her mentally as well, deciding it best with SesshoMaru there.

"Kagome we hear you can you hear us?" he asked waiting for a response.

"Yes, yes I can hear you, thank goodness this works." Kagome replied.

"Where are you Kagome? Do you know?"

"No I passed out after a time and awoke in this dark place. But you all are in danger there you must leave do what you can but leave that place." Everyone faced each other; unlike before they all could hear her speak and knew it was best as Miroku said to speak mentally.

"Kagome its Sango we have tried to leave and cannot were stuck here, and SesshoMaru is here and Inuyasha…" Sango could no longer find her words.

"What's going on there, someone tell me?" Kagome asked determinedly.

"Kagome, its Kaede, he is changing into some kind of demon we have never seen before and SesshoMaru is a little scared I think. Something has changed him, we think its him losing everything he loves and cares about."

Miroku interrupted her "Is there something here we cannot see? If you can help us please tell us what's going on?" he asked her knowing they needed this information. She did not respond to him.

"Kagome?" "Kagome?" "Kagome?" they all asked and no response was given still, something had happened.

Kagome stopped when she heard the approaching footsteps, she didn't need to be caught, with her last hope of communication.

Kagome placed the jewel back into its hiding place amongst her clothing, praying that no one would find it. She did not know who was coming for her but she knew it wasn't SesshoMaru. Then she sensed it, she knew who was coming for her and didn't like this knowledge. The jewel seemed to give her more power than she thought. Before her captures came she made one last wish with her powers. She prayed for the jewel to hide its presence from all. With a glimmer of light within her clothes she knew the wish was fulfilled. She bowed her head, faking sleep as the door opened to her cell; she had to think of a plan.

He entered the darkened room; his youkai eyes letting him see his prey on the floor, looking peacefully at rest still. Umm, there was his woman waiting for him, maybe it was she he felt and not the jewel. He could have sworn he felt the jewels' presence there, yet now it was gone. No matter he had his orders, but what was the fun of waiting until she awoke.

Moving to her side, he sat beside her still looking at her beauty, that stupid hanyou could not protect her. Besides this was his woman and smelling the hanyou's scent all over her angered him. Why did she chose to be by his side and not with him? Maybe he was using some spell on her cast by a great witch? No she was strong and unable to succumb to such tricks; he knew that for sure. Then why did she choose that mutt, half-breed dog, when she could have a wolf like him? She began to show signs of waking; he moved closer to her to implement the plan.

Kagome could not take it much longer, what was he doing? She needed to move so he would finally move away from her. She began to act like she was finally waking, slowly opening her eyes, to give the effect. She turned and looked into his face and saw him smile. Ugh, she knew that look, she really needed a plan, but she needed to know theirs as well. She would wait until she had the information she needed. She looked at him like she was surprised to see him, better to start now and gain his trust if she was going to escape.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? Where am I? The last thing I remember was SesshoMaru carrying me away." She asked like she was in a daze and tried to give him the impression she needed him. It must have worked because he smiled at her like he was going to give her all she needed to know.

"Ah, my fair Kagome, you are here with me in the lands east of my tribe. My mistress had him bring you here, so that we could finally be together. She will grant our wish to be together." He smiled brightly like he was a cat instead of a wolf. Kagome felt sickened at this knowledge. Who was his mistress, surely Kikyo would not grant this. Then again, she once wanted Inuyasha, what would stop her if she thought I wanted Kouga. She did not realize he was talking until she heard the name she just thought about.

"… besides Mistress Kikyo says that we could live happily in my tribe without interruptions from that half breed. Besides we can be so happy together, why did you chose that mutt?" he stopped and looked at her then, questioning her with his eyes. He looked sort of sad, like he been betrayed, but she refused to acknowledge that, but he was waiting for an answer.

"Kouga, I chose him because I love him and I'm his mate." Then she paused picking her words carefully; she must not give too much away. "See Kouga if he loves me makes no difference, I love him and if all he wants is my body so be it. Inuyasha is strong and can protect me, but when you use tricks to take me away, shows how weak you really are. I cannot stand to be with a weak man who would do something like that." She paused for a moment to look at him; yes he was thinking she thought.

Now to finish what she started "besides SesshoMaru, wants me also but he used tricks to bring me here and your mistress tricked you. SesshoMaru told me the same thing when he came for me. But I told him as I told you and so he used magic probably from your mistress to bring me here. I told him he was weak for doing so and I would never mate with him like that. When I last saw him he said he would win me, whatever that means." She heard Kouga growl then, like Inuyasha did when frustrated, yes it was working maybe too well, but if she could get more information, she would keep it up. Hopefully Inuyasha could keep SesshoMaru busy to not mess up her plan. If luck was on her side she be free before he returned. Then the thought hit her, Kaede said Inuyasha was changing, that was not good. The fear she could hear in their mental thought made her worry, what was happening to Inuyasha?

Kaede and the others had fled outside the home; running from Inuyasha's fury. He was attacking SesshoMaru and winning. Yet not noticing anyone else and destroying all in his path. Inuyasha by some power had transformed into a dog demon like SesshoMaru, but it was apparent, he had greater power. He had the markings like SesshoMaru but his moon faced in the opposite direction. He had become dark and evil; he was not the Inuyasha they could trust anymore.

They ran as far as they could to avoid the hanyou now turned demon, staying out of his range of attack. They watched as SesshoMaru was able to dodge some attacks, but faired poorly against the new Inuyasha. But being SesshoMaru, change or not, brother or foe, he would not let a hanyou he felt was beneath him defeat him. Inuyasha's moved with a grace he never held before as he soared through the air attacking SesshoMaru from all angles before he knew he was there. Finally it happened, SesshoMaru was caught off guard and Inuyasha was able to pin him down. His eyes glowing gold instead of red, looked as if they were piercing his brother's soul. Inuyasha looked at SesshoMaru and then lunged for his neck.

"INUYASHA! STOP! It's your Brother INUYASHA!" he heard from somewhere. He stopped about an inch from his throat. He hesitated for just a second and decided to finish taking off the rest of the arm he removed from his brother before. Then he hoped of his brother and soared into the air.

As they all watched his retreat, they finally saw a filmy substance fall apart and their surrounding did a horrible change.

* * *

**As I stated before I'm sorry that this chapter is short but as you all know I have been sick and I wanted to get you all something after a patient two-week wait.**

**Oh and ShellBabe I know about perverted friends, isn't there a lot of Miroku's in the world? J**

**Miko Tsunami: you will get your wish in later chapters winks**


	7. Escape Plans, Escape the Demons

Well here is another chapter in the 'Lover's Tale', as many of you have seen, I posted a story called 'Sneak Peak: Continuations' on 1-19-03. This will tell you about the two stories that will be the sequels to 'Lover's Tale'. So please check it out and let me know what you think. I will update that story often so you can see a little of the progress for the two stories and maybe how they relate to this one.

As usual please review, review, review, and I will continue my promise of once or twice a week updates. Thanks again for the get-well wishes. Chapter 6/7 are a little rushed; yet I wanted to get you all something for a two-week break. Take care all.

Lastly for my hentai reviewers by e-mail, it will come soon. J (Don't take that like Miroku)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Escape Plans, Escape the Demons**

They stood there watching as the scenery changed around them. They all looked in disbelief at where they been all this time, they knew there had been death there. Yet to this extent was unbelievable. They were in the midst of a massacre and the home they had inhabited for the last few days was more of a mortuary than a home of comfort. That's when they finally realized that they were in the midst of a powerful spell. If they were going to survive they would need all their strength and their two most powerful warriors back to make this mission.

"I don't like the looks of this Miroku. Sango get ready, we are going to have to fight our way out of this place." Kaede said looking around her and the demons that were not far off. They were completely surrounded by them, the spell now broken protecting them from the demons, and destroying their believed fantasy retreat. They were on their own now and no help in sight. It was time to fight, but would they survive?

Kagome sat still and tried to keep the appearance of calm and understanding in front of Kouga. He was still in the midst of his story of how he became to work with Kikyo and follow out her plan of destruction. With Kagome becoming his prize for loyalty to her in the war to come. Yet it was hard for her knowing, through her new power acquired by the jewel, that Inuyasha had indeed changed as the others had told her. And now being able to see him standing over SesshoMaru's body about to kill him. She had to stop him, and she did in the only way she could, she spoke to him mentally. Hopefully Kouga had not noticed the change in her or detected the jewel. As she looked around and then at him, his presence did not show any sign of change and knowing of what just happened. He continued to walk around the room telling his story of his great mistress.

Thankfully the jewels power enabled her to listen to Kouga and use her power with no extra effort. She would try to learn the rest of these powers soon, but right now she still needed more information. Yet knowing SesshoMaru would still be away for a while was to her advantage. She just might be able to escape, now just to convince Kouga of her willingness to be with him. Knowing he would not refuse was one thing, making sure he did not go to Kikyo was another.

"Kouga dear," she paused knowing that it would get his attention. Looking at him expectantly he turned to her with a smile. Knowing she reached him the way she wanted she began her sentence again.

"Kouga dear, I was wondering, since I'm here with you now and you claim that you love me." she was forced to stop by him coming over to her and holding her close to him.

"My dear Kagome, I knew the day would come and you would see the light. Oh such plans I have for us, I will tell my mistress you have come around. Then we can leave and start to raise cubs of our own. Yes I will go tell her now." He said relieved, happy and full of eagerness. He was about to rush from the room, reluctantly letting go of her before she called him back. She had to stop him and make him not go to Kikyo. So with her most convincing voice and face she started.

"Kouga dear, before you go" he turned to look at her. " I was wondering, I know that you are weak..." she paused waiting for his reaction. His face fell at hearing her describe him as such. Then she continued knowing that he would fall into her plan.

"Yet my dear you rule the wolves, and the mountain ranges. You command so many and yet you let a weak little dead miko rule you. She barely has any of the powers she had when she was alive, and then, they were weak. Why do you let her rule you and command you're every movement?" she asked as if she was very concerned. Which was not hard since she truly was, because if she had gotten Kouga and SesshoMaru, whom else did she control?

He looked up to really look at her then, as if he was trying to see into her soul and pronounced " It was easy..." he stated, while she looked at him confused.

Then noticing her confusion he continued " …she simply stated that if I didn't she would kill you." He stopped there, his face sad and drawn. She wanted to go to him as a friend, hoping that he would not misunderstand. But right now her life and freedom were at stake, she knew even with Kouga's help, Kikyo would still try to kill her. So she went to him, as if she was finally giving herself to him. Hating herself for this deception, knowing that Kouga would be really hurt in the end. She held him tight to her, letting him know real comfort and warmth for just this once. Then she pulled away from him to look into his eyes again. 

They continued to battle, demons falling, and attacking from every angle. It looked to be no end of them. They fought with all they had, but it was becoming apparent they were losing strength and might not overcome this obstacle. Miroku blocked another attack from the snake demon he was fighting. Sango threw her boomerang into the crowd of demons taking down many in the throw. Yet many more took the place of the fallen. Kaede used her power to create a shield around them, which was slowly weakening. They needed help soon, or they would perish.

Then off in the distance they heard a loud howl and all around them stopped. Flying through the air was Kiara, moving with determination towards them. Fighting off demons that attacked her on her progress. Sango began to feel stronger than before, knowing that her beloved pet was coming for them.

Kiara made her way closer to them, fighting all the youkai that would appear in her path. Kaede tried to bring more power to her shield until Kiara could reach them. As Kiara came closer to them they warded off the demons that still attacked them. As Kiara swooped down to them, Kaede stopped the power she sent to her shield and they all grabbed hands. Sango reached her right hand up into the sky and grabbed onto Kiara's hind leg as she lowered to them. Once Sango had a grip she ascended into the sky once more. Miroku held onto Sango and Kaede to Miroku for dear life.

"Higher Kiara, we must go higher!" Sango yelled to her pet to keep from the youkai reaching them. Kiara soared higher into the sky still moving away from the battlegrounds. She kept going trying to outrun the fast approaching youkai, but having the others weight on her legs was slowing her. Sango noticed this and yelled down to Miroku.

"Climb up Miroku, send Kaede first." She yelled down to him. He looked up at her stunned; there was no way they could do this while Kiara was moving at this pace. Then turning and looking behind him, he realized there was no choice. He yelled down to Kaede who was holding onto his leg, telling her to try and climb up him. Kaede got the message and tried to move up him. She made her way up to the top, then followed by Miroku. Sango soon began to feel the effects of two people climbing on her and the strain of trying to hold on to support both of them. Just as soon as they reached the top, her grip began to loosen.

Then Kiara began slowing; they all turned around to see if any youkai were still following. Apparently in the time it took for them to climb up, the youkai decided to stop the chase. Finally lowering closer to the ground, Kiara stopped near a high tree, just in case. Letting Sango rest upon a branch for a moment before climbing on. Just as soon as she was on top of Kiara, Miroku noticed something, the forest us very quiet and still. Nothing moved except the breeze moving the treetops, then he realized the youkai were not gone, just waiting for them to be off guard.

"Sango hurry, Kiara lets go, the youkai are still her following us." He yelled, Kiara started to take off, as Sango turned around. There was nothing there, then she heard Kaede. "Ye be right monk look down below us" she stated hurriedly. They all looked down seeing the youkai moving amongst the ground moving up to them now being discovered.

"Go faster Kiara, we must hurry, we must make it back to the Western lands and fast." Sango yelled, knowing that it was their only chance to make it to safety. Kiara soared through the air moving as fast as she could. Miroku began to wonder why she said the Western lands their home, surely they did not want to bring the youkai there. Then he realized what she was doing, even though SesshoMaru was in league with the youkai controlled by Kikyo, the Western Lands belonged to him. If they dared step foot there, his armies and he himself would slaughter any that dared.

They continued their escape hoping that they would make it. Miroku thought about all the events that had taken place that day. Why had SesshoMaru come back, when he successfully kidnapped Kagome? He could have stayed where he was and kept controlling the situation. Something was not right here, besides who was powerful enough to create a spell, to disillusion all of them including Inuyasha? Well he knew that whomever it was would make themselves seen soon. Just would they be prepared for it when it came? Then he realized, where had Inuyasha gone? Hopefully he returned to the western lands to his tree. Even though he was a demon now, some things about him were predictable, yet leaving Kagome like this wasn't one of them. Hopefully knowing Inuyasha in his demon form, he would return and they could bring him back with the help of Tetsusaiga. His face began to take on a stunned, shocked appearance. Kaede noticing his slight change began to wonder what the monk was thinking.

"Miroku, is there something wrong with ye?" she asked becoming greatly concerned at he monks ever changing facial expression.

"Sango, Kaede I just realized something, and I'm not sure what we are going to do." He began hurriedly, then slowing his pace once gaining their attention.

"I just come to realize that Inuyasha changed into a full demon." He began then was interrupted by Sango. "Well that was apparent houshi, what did you think we saw a rabbit with spots." She teased him smirking, then looking at his and Kaede's face she stopped.

"No Sango, it's not that, but I realized that usually Tetsusaiga is there to stop his demon blood from taking over. Yet this time held it fighting SesshoMaru and still transformed." He paused to let them think over his words. Then he continued on " if he could transform holding the fang then, there is no way of us bringing him back this time."

They all realized what he was saying and at first shocked then their appearances began to take on a defeated look. Inuyasha would not be easy to bring back, if they found him. Maybe this time he was truly lost to them, and if there was a way to bring him back only Kagome would know. Yet SesshoMaru would not tell them, youkai hot on their trail and main unknown others, out to destroy them as well. Maybe this time, this was a mission they could not win, and might not survive.

* * *

**1/30/2003**

Ok all, I have a serious case of writers block here and just can't seem to finish Chapter 8. So I'm calling for your help. I was going to introduce this in Chapter 8 but I will start now. I want to give everyone a good story and something they will really enjoy. But we all know how writer's block is even in the best stories. So here's my challenge to you all.

Ideas- greatly needed.

I would like everyone who reviews to give me his or her ideas or suggestions for this story.

I will let you know that Shippou will finally appear in Chapter 8

Inuyasha does reappear in Chapter 8 but not quite sure where to lead him.

So if you know something useful **PLEASE HELP!**

Also thank you all for the reviews received thus far… thanks again


	8. The Beast unleashed the appearance of t

**Hello everyone I'm back with another Chapter of Inu-Yasha & Kagome a lover's tale. But before I start the next chapter there are a few things I like to address. First off I just read the funniest little side story about Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and the schedule change on Cartoon Network. It was great I encourage everyone to read it. It's called The Rebellion. It can be found by searching InuYasha and The Rebellion Or Story ID: 1190955 The Author is FluffyWolfy, Please read it's really good in a weird sort of way. **

**Thanks to everyone who helped me through my writer's block and gave some pretty good ideas on how the story should go. Yet one thing that stood out from everyone was they wanted more action and lemon. So always willing to please and knowing I was going to add it anyway () I'm finally continuing the story and over my block, for now.**

On another note, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story thus far and took a peak at the sequel Sneak Peak. Please keep the reviews coming and let me know some ideas that you might have. I'm coming to a point in the story where I have two possible things that could happen. Yet I will need your ideas as to what should happen. Still the story will have the ending I have in mind for it. When that time comes I will ask for your opinion before continuing the story, so please keep up with the story and let me know what you think. Until then enjoy and review

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Beast unleashed; the appearance of the Kitsune**

He ran through the trees, destroying all in his path. Nothing could stop him; he wanted destruction, complete and total. Yet something was holding him back. No one was there; nothing and no one was as strong as he was. He proven that by taking the rest of his brothers arm. Why did he hold back from all the villages he passed and could have destroyed?

Something deep inside of him was trying to reach him, yet he did not want it to. He held a private battle within himself. Going further into the forest, still not really noticing his surroundings. Then a smell reached him, somewhat altered from what he knew. He wasn't sure if it was what he thought it to be. Deciding to be more cautious he advanced closer to where the scent came from.

He was running through a charred field, flowers dying amongst the flames. The smell of burning flesh around him, something that he wanted to never know again. He ran for his life, thinking he could get away, yet he was caught again by the stronger youkai. Yet he knew that at least he left a trail for them, how long it would last he did not know.

Now awake in a darkened room, hands bound in chains, unable to use his powers, he really began to worry. At least having his youkai senses and eyes allowed him to know no one was in the room with him. So he softly wept, thinking of his parents and his adopted ones. Hoping he would not die as his parents had done, and would be found by his adopted ones. He weeped as long as he could, tears silently flowing down his face. Then he caught the scent of bones and clay, there was only one person with that smell, and they were coming his way. He quickly tried to move his arms to his face, not working; he ducked his head into his shoulder to remove the tears.

She was almost to him now; he had to think quickly if he was to escape again. Yet he felt this time it would not happen and they would not be so careless as before. So he would wait for Inuyasha to come for him. He knew he would come regardless if he wanted to or not. Kagome would make sure he came for him, besides she cared about him a lot.

"So my dear how do you like the place? This will be our home where you will rule over the other females in the pack. What do you think?" he asked her grinning widely. Finally happy that his chosen mate had finally come to her senses and left behind the dog bastard and chose him. He waited anxiously for her reaction, he was ready to mate, but he knew she still needed some time. Also her talk about strength disturbed him a little, his mate had changed since when he first met her.

"Well Kouga dear it is ok for now, but we will need to make some changes **IF **I stay here." She pointed out to him, still reminding him, of her spoken threat of leaving him if he was too weak. She played on this factor with him, knowing that she could manipulate him in to almost anything.

Now he was really worried about this change in her, did Inuyasha do this to her? Well whatever he had done he would change it. She would become his mate totally, and he would erase all memories of the dog turd. "Kagome, do you love me?" he asked her waiting for her reaction.

She looked down at the floor and began to think, then looked up into his face with the most convincing look she could get. "Well Kouga I don't know if I can love a weak man but I will try." She felt disgusted with those words, but to get to Inuyasha she would do anything. She suddenly felt strong arms engulf her in a tight embrace. Feeling his breathe in her hair. Oh if she could only get away soon, his touch repulsed her so much. It took all the effort she had not to flinch and gag.

He raced amongst the trees getting closer to his destination, knowing that what he was looking for was there. The smell was filling his senses; he was almost lost in the smell. If he was right he would capture his prize before anyone could be the wiser. He moved through the treetops, watching and sniffing, making sure he was not detected.

There hidden amongst the cliff side, with the tall trees to block there even was an entrance was a small cave. This was were the scent originated from and got stronger as he approached. He knew who it was automatically there was no mistake in it. Yet he knew that this place was guarded and would be hard for him to enter into it. So he placed himself amongst the trees hiding amongst the foliage. Waiting for the signs that would be his queue to enter and start leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

For some reason he knew it was nighttime, and the torture he had endured earlier left him feeling weak and drained. His young body couldn't take much more of her games. Shippou wanted to cry again, but knew that he had to make a move. He would not last another one of her playful games at this rate. Just the thought of what she did sickened him more and made him a little more afraid that no one would come to his aid.

With that thought he knew he had to find a way out again, maybe thus time since SesshoMaru was not around to capture him thus far, he could escape. Last time with the Great Demon Lord smirking at his failed attempts, made him nervous yet angry. Still so far he had not seen, heard nor smelled the Lord of the Western Lands. He began to sniff the air some more, and then a scent hit him, which was not there before. He sniffed some more, then the he realized who it was. Yet did he know he was there, did he come to rescue him. His hopes soared at the thought. If he was to escape he needed a plan and one very quick, before he lost his chance.

She awoke to the darkened room; the fire seemed to have died some time ago, leaving the room with no visible signs of inhabitants. Yet she knew he was there somewhere and possibly watching her. She moved to her left where the fire was before she fell asleep, feeling with her hands, finally coming across the circle of rocks. Then reaching into the pocket of her robe, she remembered the matches she tucked there the day before. Which she used to start the fire earlier. Still Kouga had not given her any other clothes as she asked him too earlier. Telling her he would take her out tomorrow for the proper attire. Hopefully she would find a way to leave him tomorrow or at least learn her surroundings.

As she got the fire started she looked around her waiting to see his face pop out of a shadow. Then she realized she was totally alone in the room. Looking to the curtain at the doorway, she could see figures lying on the ground to the entrance. She moved closer to the doorway and peeked out. There was his pack sleeping the guards to the outer entrance slumped against the opening. Still there was no sign of Kouga, she wasn't sure if this was a trap or not, but it was so far her only chance. She advanced through the room coming closer to the opening. He movements were quiet and slow, but still if any were awake watching her, she would appear as if she was going to take a stroll or look for Kouga. She made it passed the guards without a sound, then moved out into the night. The moon was almost full, she figured in about another day it would be. She looked around her to get a feel for her location, and then she realized that Kouga had brought her to the den his pack occupied. She smiled to herself then, knowing that Kouga really was stupid, he must really think she was going to stay with him. Yet she relied on that stupidity to make her escape from Kikyo. Maybe he was off to see his mistress and give report on their cohabitation. No matter to her, she knew where she was as she descended the mountain, following the path she knew well, heading for Kaede's village. She would start there to look for them and Inuyasha. If she was right he could eventually come there. If not at least she would hear a rumor of where the group was.

Above the tree tops overlooking the path sat a lone youkai, grinning happily to himself. She would lead him to Inuyasha and then he would exact his revenge. He could feel sickening feeling that overcame her when she thought about that wolf. Well she did not have to worry about him anymore. After he sliced him some miles away, he knew that he would not be a bother anymore. He followed her at a distance to not be detected by her, even though she was human, he knew she was more than just a miko. There was something more about her that he felt; if unleashed she could destroy them all. So he would watch and wait. Then he would exact his revenge and then find out more about this woman.

The place was in utter confusion, Kikyo steeped from her chambers, after be awaken from her drinking of souls. Something was wrong and she needed to know why. Servants raced around the place, taking up arms,and she knew someone was attacking. Yet her plan so far was working perfectly, the group was scattered and unware of were the others were. So who was attacking her and trying to defy her. She moved quickly to the sounds of battle. Then she heard the loud growl and the oath that followed. In that instance she knew it was Inuyasha, but he should be a wondering demon now, killing villagers for pleasure. Why was he here, something was wrong with her plan. Before she could reach the battleground, all became quiet except for the noises behind her. What just happened?

Shippou found his chance as soon as the guards came to torment him. She acted as if he was still asleep, the exhaustion from the torture still overtaking him. When they entered his cell and unlocked his chains to kick him around, he stilled pretended taking the awful pain. Then he gathered his magic and attacked them. Blinding them in the light, he made his way into the corridor and found a small window, this was his chance to alert the help he hoped would come. He gathered his magic once more, making a ball in one hand, reaching out the window he sent it up like a flare. This alerting he soon to be help to his plight.

Inuyasha was sitting amongst the trees timing the guards that finally came out that night. When out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blue ball come from the rock, then shot into the air and exploding. He knew it was the kitsune and that was his signal. Knowing deep within him he had to save the brat, he raced to the cliff, surprising the guards. His claws extended he came down above them slicing them into pieces. Then racing into the dark corridor going further in following the scent of the kitsune, he destroyed attacking youkai. He finally found the kit not far from where he launched his signal, being attacked by several youkai. He rushed in attacking them with his claws.

He grabbed Shippou, while the kitsune clung himself to his back, and began to make his way back out, before he could reach the exit, there was a toad youkai, that looked like Jaken. When he spoke and pulled out his staff of heads, then they knew it was him. He sent fire from the staff at Inuyasha, which he dodged with a leap into the air. Jaken knowing this followed his movement with the staff still sending the flames. Inuyasha jumped from the walls and ledges, dodging him at every turn. Yet on his last leap he was too slow and reached a slight burn to his left hand for this. Now infuriated again and his youkai blood racing, he proceeded to curse Jaken and attack. Finally knocking Jaken to the ground, he caught Kikyo's scent coming closer now. With a blurred movement, Jaken lay motionless on the ground and Inuyasha made haste.

Some distance away he sat Shippou down who had fallen asleep. He sat there and stared at the boy, that Kagome and himself had taken in as their own. Then in the breeze he caught the smell. It was faint but it was there…Kagome.


	9. Strange Powers Arise the Power of Scent

**Starting with this chapter if you have any music from Inuyasha, be it English or the Japanese version, I will clue you in to what to play for the upcoming passage.**

**Anyway I will address all comments at the bottom of the stories, since I hate reading stories or writing stories with the comments at the top… Thank you…**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 9: Strange Powers Arise; the Power of Scent**

Approaching the top of the hill, she could see the village down below. The wind blew strongly as it started some time ago, blowing her hair around her face. She moved a hand to restrain it from her eyes. She known for some time now that she was being followed. She was not sure whom it was, but she would not let on that she knew. Now looking at the village in the distance, she began moving towards it once again.

He watched her standing there, the winds were high and he doubted that she could smell him. He'd been watching her since her departure and couldn't help but think more about her. Yes she was really remarkable; he could start seeing why the hanyou mated with her. Still she seemed a little naïve of the situation she'd been in. If she only knew that the wolf had gone and reported to his mistress and was sent back to mate and kill her. She was lucky that she had arisen and left the den. For if the wolf had not returned the pack would have killed her for his untimely demise. Standing there in the breeze she was lovely, the robe she wore blew around her along with her hair. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. But now he had a mission to accomplish, and now knowing that his brother was more than he could really handle, the plan had changed. Still he would get his revenge for his arm, Tetsuiaga and his father. Yes when the time came he would strike, and when he did no one would survive, not even the dirt woman he called Mistress.

As the sun began to rise, they entered into the western lands, the youkai lost in the distance. Sango was the first to awake and notice that they all went to sleep. Luckily enough they were not attacked. Kiara began to slow down, from the exertion of the travel. She moved to pet her, while looking at her surroundings, she knew they entered the western lands finally. She turned to look at the ground, there were no youkai following them now. She was right in he assumption about SesshoMaru; no one would follow into his lands without sure death upon him or her. The others began to stir now, and noticing that Kiara was slowing down, knew they had made it to their destination. After a while, Kiara landed and they dismounted. Kiara changed back into her smaller form and climbed into Sango's arms. They proceeded to walk further into the lands just to be safe. Finally after an hour of walking they found a place to set up a camp and look for food. As Kaede made a fire with Kiara resting beside her, while the others hunted, Kaede began to think over the last few days. She prayed that Kagome was ok, and that maybe she had a cure for Inuyasha, for she could think of none.

Shippou awoke to the sounds of the birds singing he began to remember the events of the night before. He opened his eyes to look around him, and began to get a little scared. What he saw terrified him, there was Inuyasha sleeping but in dog form. He knew when Inuyasha was like that he was a killer and nothing could stop him but Tetsuiaga, yet there was the sword at his hip as always. What happened while he was gone that caused this transformation in him? If he ran then Inuyasha would know it and chase him down. But the biggest question was where were the others?

As he continued to watch him, Inuyasha awoke and looked at him, his fangs showing in his toothy grin. He began to rise and could smell the fear coming from the kit that in someway worried him, instead of making him happy. Then he began to realize he was standing on all fours and not his humanoid form. The sword was strapped around his body; he moved a paw to move it off him. Upon contact he began to transform back, still as Shippou looked on he noticed that his eyes were still the same. Not amber as they had always been but almost pure golden. No mistaking Inuyasha had changed, yet he was not like SesshoMaru in his dog form, he was different. Inuyasha walked over to him still looking at him, Shippou fear increased, knowing that even in this form Inuyasha was still dangerous. He wanted to run, but if he did he would be dead. So he sat there waiting for him to get closer, not sure what to do.

Inuyasha stood directly in front of him now, thinking about why he saved this kitsune, some memory told him he must do so. Yet his instincts were to kill this weak being before him. He knelt down in front of him, sniffing him; something was familiar about this youkai. He felt like he needed to protect him, yet he couldn't remember how they both ended up together. The only thing he could remember was his name, Inuyasha, he was the son of the feared InuTaisho and he had a brother SesshoMaru, he wanted to kill.

As the afternoon sun set high in the sky, Kagome made it to the hot springs, knowing that her follower stayed behind. She was a little shocked but relieved to know he wasn't a hentai like Miroku. AS she made it to the shores of the spring, she sat down the items she brought from the hut and disrobed. Slowly making her way into the waters depths but not too far away from the shore she began to relax. Lying there in the warm waters with the warm rays of the sun on her face, she leaned further against the rock in the springs. She recalled the events of the last few days and was a little worried about her friends. Yet not too much so to immediately go look for them. Something told her while she slept back at the den that they were ok. What it was she was not sure, maybe it was her new power from the jewel. At that thought she opened her eyes and began to inspect her body. Looking t the areas she knew the jewel shards had merged into. There were no signs that it even happened. The rest of the jewel rested on her chest dangling from its chain. To anyone not looking closely would never notice the few shards missing from the whole.

**(A/N: Good time to play Demon SesshoMaru from InuYasha OST)**

After another twenty minutes relaxing in the waters, she began to do her final wash and wash her hair. She could sense that her follower was getting impatient and was about to check on her. She had a pretty good idea by now whom it was. Yet she wasn't really sure as yet. She hurriedly dried herself and dressed in the sky blue kimono she found in the hut. It was decorated in a sky scene depicting birds in flight and a meadow along the bottom. It was a lovely piece, which Kagome thought she might be able to use to her advantage one day. Packing her belongings, she knew her follower was there watching her. She smiled for the briefest of moments, she knew instantly who it was how she was still not sure. But she could smell him and feel his presence more than before. When she got to Kaede she really needed more answers about the jewel than they all had previously found out.

He couldn't take it much longer, why did it take her so long to take a bath. If he wasn't spying on her he could have called to her earlier to leave that place and hurry for making him wait. Yet here he was sulking in the forest, trying to spy on his brothers mate. Yet he really wanted to watch her bath, but why would he, SesshoMaru, Lord of the Western Lands, indulge in looking at a simple human. But she was more than a human; there was something else to her. He always sensed it in his battles with Inuyasha, yet she hung to the human appearance and restrictions. Well that was not really so, she was a miko, even untrained, more powerful than any he ever met. This mental battle was giving him a headache, and the sweet smell of Lavender that was her scent was enticing him. He had to go and see her, and without a second thought he headed in her direction. As he arrived outside the clearing he saw what looked to be her deep in thought. She was drying herself and, the Demon Lord for the first time, felt constricted in his armor. He watched her slowly dress and adorn the sky blue kimono that seemed so perfect for her. It showed her ties to nature, her peaceful, calm and graceful beauty. At that moment he had to have her. As he was about to step into the clearing he saw the briefest of smiles cross her face. 'What was that for, did she know he was there all the time?' Hmm, this human was very interesting, before he make his presence known he watch her just a little longer.

**(A/N: This would be a good time to play Fox Demon Shippou of you have it.)**

Night had finally fallen upon the youkai as they trekked closer to what Shippou knew to be the western lands. Inuyasha had commented earlier that he smelled something familiar in that direction. Now Shippou worried if he were to run into the Demon Lord again. So wrapped up in thought he never noticed that the hanyou or youkai before him had stopped. As he bumped into his hind legs and heard his growl, he looked up to see an angry hanyou staring at him.

"Did you even hear me at all kitsune?" he paused looking at him. Knowing from the look on the kit's face, he would have to repeat himself. Something he knew he didn't like to do but did not remember doing. " Kitsune I asked you, do you know who these people are that seem so familiar to me?" He said to him more like a bark than speech. Shippou jumped in fear and looked at the inuyoukai. He wasn't sure what to tell him, so he would not try to kill the others. Yet he remembered Kagome and she always said the truth was best no matter what.

"Well InuYasha those people are a part of our group, they are friends of ours that help us fight bad youkai. They have protected you many times and you have protected them also. The smell of many herbs is the elder Kaede who is the wisest of the group and our mentor. You have known her longer than any of us. The one with the smell of lust is Miroku the houshi, which we call the hentai houshi or lecher." Before he could finish the sentence Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar and held him at eye contact "Why do we call him that? And do not lie to me kit." He growled for emphasis.

"Well Inuyasha we call him that because every good looking woman we meet he asks to bear his child or gropes, especially the one with the scent that carries the scent of possibly a hanyou. That is Sango the Demon Exterminator, and by the smell she was in a battle not long ago, yet later she will return to her scent of what Kagome calls Vanilla." With that explained Inuyasha dropped the kit to the ground and continue to move towards them.

Shippou returns deep into thought, as to why they all were separated and Inuyasha change. He figured they were separated because of the change, but did not explain the absence of Kagome's scent, and the faint lingering of it on Inuyasha. Then as the thought occurred to him of how the scent was, he knew the truth about his adoptive parents. Yet where was his mother and what could happen to make Inuyasha lose his memory and Kagome not be there. He needed to move faster, and for the first time he really cursed being so young, moved sped up closer to Inuyasha and tugged on his pants leg. Inuyasha looked down at him still walking, almost dragging the kit with him.

"Can I ride on your shoulders for now so we can move faster?" he asked and then ducked his head waiting for the hit. Inuyasha stopped moving and for a moment, Shippou thought he was going to get a beating worse than usual. Until he felt the claw hands under his arms and lift him into the air. Next thing he knew he was on Inuyasha shoulder and the hanyou turned youkai was soaring through the air at top speed heading to the group.

Kagome lay there knowing that he was watching her, he would have to sleep sometime. She kept her eyes close incase he could make them out through the window. When would he go to sleep? It would be her luck if he were just like Inuyasha and did not sleep. Then just as she was about to sit up and yell at him, she felt him move off towards the forest. She waited another five minutes before she opened her eyes and looked around. The room had gone dark now, the fire had died some time ago, and there were not that many hours left before morning came. She had slept at first, knowing she would need the rest before she attempted her power. So she slept and hoped that when she awoke he would be sleep as well. Unfortunately he was still up until just a short time ago. Now sitting up in the futon, she concentrated her power as before and searched for her friends. She could feel her power and the jewels becoming one and something strange happened on this occasion. She could see the jewels' essence search amongst the countryside. She could see the people and youkai alike and in the various actions. Finally after almost ten minutes of searching she saw the power reach across the borders to the Western Lands after searching the East and South. There they were not too far into the lands. If she traveled by foot it would take her several days t o reach them in the location they were already. In that time they would come upon SesshoMaru's castle. SO if she were to reunite with her friends, she would need to great Demon Lord to take her hostage. So in the morning she would let him, take 'his prey'. With that she smiled and laid back in the futon.

As the night went on she had strange dreams of the jewel coming whole again and re-immerses itself back into her body. When that occurred she changed, her senses were better, she increased in speed, and she was like a demon, with all a demons power and the powers of a miko. She stood outside of her body watching the change take place, slowly it occurred until completion, once done she knew she could fight. Yet in the distance there was another light coming towards her followed by Kikyo. 'Why is she coming at me so fast, I must move.' She thought, yet she was too slow and the light and Kikyo slammed into her. They merged into her and she could feel the rest of her soul return. Then the power from the jewel and the strange light came together as one. She knew that now she had to the power to destroy or heal the world. Then a voice spoke to her ' Use the power wisely for ye know what to do. If not you will bring about the destruction of the world.' With that the voice was gone and her body began to glow brightly until the light too slowly faded and she returned to her body.

Kagome sat straight up in the futon and looked around, daylight was starting to filter in. That dream was weird and draining to her, she felt as she was drained of all energy. Yet right now she could not worry about a dream or energy. She needed what she had to make the smartest and deadliest youkai alive capture her. With her newfound determination, she began to dress for the day and wake the unsuspecting youkai lord.

--------------------------------------

**Thanks everyone for being so patient and waiting for the updates since I have been going to writer's block and family crisis. Just to let everyone know I will possibly be slower on the updates from now on until I have things settled. Until then thank you for the encouragement and support. Plus all the great reviews.**

**To all my regular reviewers: THANK YOU**

**To my new reviewers or occasional: thanks for the inspiration on the story. I have pretty much changed some of the outcome of the original idea.**

**TO LET ALL KNOW I HAVE CHANGED THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY FOR LATER CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHATS TO COME… I THINK SOME OF YOU WILL REALLY LIKE THE CHANGE, ENJOY**

**ALSO FOR ALL WHO WANTED TO KNOW THE LEMON'S ARE RETURNING ALONG WITH SOME LIME AND WHATEVER ELSE SPICY FRUIT I CAN FIND, SO FOR MY FRUIT PEOPLE PLEASE READ THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW…**

**FOR ALL YOU HENTAI'S SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I WILL FROM THIS MOMENT ON POST MY LEMONS ON MY WEBSITE WHERE THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED. YOU CAN FIND THE LINK ON MY PROFILE. I WILL ANNOUNCE IN THE STORY WHERE I FEEL WHERE THE TRUE LEMON BEGINS SO YOU CAN MOVE TO THE SITE AND READ IF YOU LIKE… **


	10. Once Lost, Now Found

**Once again here's another chapter.. I will be addressing all reviews via e-mail unless there is no other way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Once Lost, Now Found**

The wind lashed his face; tree limbs left faint scratches that would heal soon. He hurried to his destination, why he was not sure. Just something told him he needed to make it there soon. Faster and faster he went until he could hardly make out his surroundings. The sleeping kit in his arms did not stir at all during their travel. He still had not figured why he had to protect him or why he rescued him in the first place. Just this nagging sensation that said he must do so and soon. Suddenly he entered the clearing and on the ground slept a group of people. He stopped in his tracks and looked at them. He wasn't sure of what the feeling was but it was the same one that came over him with the kit. He had to watch them, so moving back into the forest he climbed a tree facing them and watched. Sniffing the air making sure there were no other youkai around or threats as he saw them. He waited for them to arise, repositioning the kit in his arms.

Kagome approached quietly, she knew that he had to be resting somewhere in the forest. To call out to him would make it very obvious she was looking for him. She made her way through the forest as if she were on lookout for youkai. Before she left the hut she packed a bag she found there with some things they had left behind before their journey. She also gathered supplies she would need. She had to make him believe that she was going looking for her comrades. She knew soon she would be leaving the forest and yet he was still no where to be found. She could not sense him like before, and that in itself was odd. How could she smell him or sense his presence? She could never do that before and why now?

So engrossed in thought she did not notice his presence beside her or his smell that lingered to her nose. Suddenly a clawed hand touched her shoulder and she froze. She looked in the direction of the hand and realized her prey had actually stalked her. He really was smart and deadly, and how was she a mere miko to outwit him. Well she would let twenty century psychology do it's best, so far it worked with Kouga.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes not showing any fear. He continued to hold her shoulder looking at her waiting for her to show any signs of fear. They were at a stand off and neither was willing to move. After some time, she came out of her trance and started to move away from him. He increased the pressure on her shoulder; still she tried to move away from him. Finally coming to his senses he released her and she moved away from him. He continued to look at her and step closer to her. Kagome was at a loss of what was happening. She was supposed to be hunting him, yet here he was hunting her and looking for something inside her. She wasn't sure exactly of the look on his face, but if she did not know SesshoMaru, she would say it was lust. But just as soon as she saw it, it was gone and his face was a mask once again.

SesshoMaru came out of his spell, not long ago he had awoke dreaming about the miko and her ability to not know her danger. But there was something else in his dream about her that he couldn't place. He was protecting her in the dream, watching her change and become something he desired. When he awoke he shrugged off that feeling, knowing it was nonsense. Then as he was about to go to the village and watch her as he did the night before, she was there walking not too far from him. She apparently had not noticed him, and proceeded to walk past him as if he was nothing. Not being the one to be ignored he walked beside her and she still did not notice him. Being slightly annoyed he put his hand on her shoulder. For a moment when he looked into her eyes watching her, he felt something there. His hand ached to move from its position but he would not allow it. For the briefest of moments he felt lust for her. Annoyed with himself he released her and began to advance towards her. She had to be a witch or something, which would explain why he knew there was something different about her. She must be trying to put him under a spell to make him succumb to her, but he the Great Demon Lord would not fall for such a tactic.

He advanced on her, waiting for her to scream; yet it never came. She continued to look into his eyes with no fear. He remembered he had a plan to follow through with to get Inuyasha, so he used his tail and wrapped it around her. He heard her slight gasp and looked closer at her face. She was surprised and shocked, no matter, in the end he would find out from her what he wanted. Then use her for bait to capture his hanyou brother and if not he would just kill her to satisfy his tastes. Turning from her face, he wrapped his tail around her tightly and took off into the air, carrying her.

Kagome was surprised at this when his tail surrounded her, and doubly so when he carried them away, she knew they were headed to his lands. She didn't have to do a thing, but that in itself scared her. She refused to show him fear, but his unexplained action and the look in his eyes scared her greatly. Knowing that she had the jewel concealed within her and from everyone's senses she wished upon it to conceal her fear. She must get the upper hand in whatever he was planning. For if not her plan to get to her friends and find Inuyasha would not happen.

Kaede was the first to arise and knew there was something different about their camp. Someone or something was watching them. Yet she went about her way, as nothing was wrong. She awoke the others and tried to relate to them as best she could about their situation. None wanted to go to far and be alone if it were a youkai intent on a blood kill. So they gathered their belonging and started towards a village to gain shelter and food.

Inuyasha watched them the whole time, and something told him they knew he was there. Still not a one turned to look at him at anytime, but he knew. Why he knew he was not sure, yet the knowledge was clear to him as his own name. He started to follow through the trees. He would have been faster if the kit were not still asleep. How long does he need to sleep really? Getting annoyed he stopped his chase of the humans and started to wake the kit. When no response came, he threw him into a tree across from him. Which led to a loud "oomph" from the once sleeping kit.

The group not far away heard this noise and knew that the sound was familiar. But what really clued them in was the resounding yell of "Oh you InuYasha if Kagome were her she sit you till your back broke for that. You stupid dog turd." At the words the turned and ran back to the sound. It was Shippou and InuYasha, but as quickly as they ran they soon stopped, remembering the last time they say InuYasha. Approaching more cautiously now, they came upon them in the clearing they passed not 10 minutes ago. Inuyasha was chasing Shippou around like a dog chasing a cat.

Even though they were not sure how Inuyasha would react, the situation was in deed entirely funny. They began to laugh with not just the joy of the humorous act before them, but of relief. They finally found the one they set out to get, but still one member was missing. Coming to the thought at the same time they all quieted, just as Inuyasha and Shippou looked at them. Shippou calling out their names ran to the group.

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede oh I missed you all, Inuyasha found me and saved me and killed Jaken" he said overjoyed hugging them. Then stopped and looked to the ground, with sad eyes facing them once more continued "but he doesn't remember any of us. Or anything that's happened."

* * *

**Author update: 4/08/03**

**To all whom reviewed, sorry I did not update sooner or address your reviews, FF. Net has not been sending my reviews to me, and I dont check them on site. But once I uploaded my new story and saw that you had, I had to leave this note for you all.**

**Im currently in the midst of writing new chapters and thanks so much for being patient while I work through some family matters. I was hoping to have the chapters done today but their not ready yet. I know I left you all with some kinda boring chapters in the last two and I want them better like the ones I posted in the beginning. Still there are going to be some boring chapters that will be explanation sections to start the new twist I have decided upon. On that matter you can check my website in my profile and go to the fanfic section. Reading there might give you some clues.**

**As some of you already know I have a new story with Kag and Sessh, so I encourage you all to read if you have not. plus i updated my Sneak Peak: continuations to address some stories that are only posted on my website or still in a long progress on my computer. These I will more and likely only upload once its complete.**

**Yet i should have the story updated and ready for reading some time soon hopefully before this friday. So please check here on or the website. I generally update the site before to all my lovers tale reviewers you know I have a update list and any whom want to be on that list please send you desired e-mail addy to me. If you rather not send through the review section in then by all means send though the addy I have listed in my profile section.**

**For all of you: THANKS AGAIN! **

**Angel7669**


	11. Questions Other Secrets and Magic

Thanks all for waiting and sorry this chapter is a little short, btu im still trying to find that good link over for what will happen next in the story. Plus Forever: Sesshomaru & Kagome (also on is occupying alot of my time now along with Inuyash & Kagome the Future and InuYasha's Past (these are only on my website). Hopefully I will have another chapter for this story next week. Thanks again, and to some who asked me to read their stories, I started on them today, so give me a few days to review them. Plus I will update on my website for my Fanfic recommends.

If you need the link to the site please go to my profile.

Angel7669

* * *

**Chapter 11: Questions; Other Secrets and Magic**

Kagome had long since fallen asleep, within SesshoMaru's grip. The Demon Lord looked back at the one who on countless occasions defied him. Even tried to protect that worthless brother of his, and was now his mate. 'Great more human blood in the family' he thought a look of disgust on his face. 'Will fathers curse of human blood stop tormenting our family?' He looked back at the sleeping girl again, a low growl emitting from his throat; "still she is good to look at." He stopped in mid flight looking all around him for who ever spoke those words. Seeing no one, he began to move forward again, still in thought once more. Finally coming to realize that the words had come from him.

Sango and the others were in shock and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Kaede was in deep thought not really looking at anyone. With all the stares, Inuyasha became nervous and began to fidget. Looking for the nearest thing to release his stress upon, he grabbed Shippou and flung him into a tree. BOOM! He smiled but after a moment frowned at the kit who now slid down to the ground unconscious. 'For some reason that felt familiar and good, yet I know for some reason I need to apologize.' He thought to himself. Before he could make good for his actions, he felt something hard and heavy hit his head and passed out himself.  
Sango came out of her daze quickly when Inuyasha flung Shippou and seriously doubted that Inuyasha had forgotten everything by his actions. Miroku seeing the look on her face was too late to stop her taking her boomerang and slamming it into Inuyasha's head. Once he was lying on the ground, Miroku moved over to him and Shippou and laid them flat on the ground. Looking up at Sango he asked "was it really necessary to hit him that hard?" but inching back slightly in case she thought he needed a hit also.  
Kaede finally noticing the noise around her looked at the situation and smiled. She had a pretty good idea what had happened to Inuyasha. Still apart of him was there trying to escape yet she never knew his will was that strong.

She lay in a world of dreams, seeing all around her but not seeing. She floated in the air moving towards her destination, waiting for the time to come and she could awake again. All in the area moved out of her path, knowing that death lay in store if they dared. She could kill them with a touch from her stealers. Even with the greater power she had now thanks to the idiot Naraku, she still needed the stealers to travel. The jewel she obtained would not be useful much longer and she would die. Her only hope was that the spell she placed on InuYasha during his fight with Sesshomaru would fully take effect. She did not like that he attacked her stronghold, and helped the kitsune escape. He must still have some memories to come rescue him. Still she couldn't come close to him, without anyone knowing the truth. So she would go to her next base and wait for her time to come. Then she would kill them all, Inuyasha, the Exterminator, the monk, especially the Demon Lord and her reincarnate. They would pay dearly and with their lives, after Inuyasha gave her what she needed to sustain her life.

Kaede hovered over Inuyasha with the herbs she had Sango gather, to get her to calm down after the earlier incident. Now the exterminator was cooking a meal for them, while Miroku talked with the happy kitsune. Kaede knew what was wrong with Inuyasha, but waited before telling the others. If Inuyasha progressed at the rate he had been according to Shippou there might not be a need to. She knew that her sister was the only one who could cast this spell. Kaede once at a younger age had tried, because she needed to learn. And like many others who trained to be a miko she could not perform it. It only took the very skilled to accomplish this; ones born to be a miko. Not like herself or others who chose to be. She knew that the only way to break the spell was by the one who cast it or another miko able to perform it. With the way things were, most who could perform the spell knew there were very few who could ever break it, if they were alive at the time.  
Kaede looked over at the others again, looking back at the hanyou, she knew he was about to awake. Not wanting him to be afraid, she moved by the fire with the others, and whispered to them. When he awoke they were ready, waiting to see what he would do.

Inuyasha lay there wondering why the woman hit him. He still wasn't sure of her name but he knew that she would pay for the pain she inflicted. He would have to wait and get her when the others were not around. 'What am I thinking of traveling with these people? But I do feel like I know them. Just like the kit I felt some attachment to him, just like the others. Maybe I should stay with them awhile and find out a few things. Still I feel like there is something missing. I wonder what that could be?' Looking around the site now, he saw them all watching out the corner of their eyes. Like he didn't know they were watching him, he was half demon.  
"WHAT?" he said which made everyone jump at the question. When no one answered him, he 'Fehed' and began to walk away. He needed to think, something just seemed missing to him and he just couldn't tell what it was. This plagued him; he didn't remember much since before he found himself in the forest. That troubled him also, how did he get there and what was he doing before then? He knew that his youkai wanted to kill but his human side was winning and would not allow that. He knew that his human side rarely won, but what other times had he faced that. He just couldn't remember he wanted to, still something blocked that from his mind.  
When he was unconscious he remembered something about a woman with black hair, who she was he did not know. He knew I was not his mother, he remembered her and his father, and unfortunately his brother. On some level he remembered the old woman too, yet he thought she was younger in his visions. Maybe he had known her and the others for a long time. 'Maybe so but why wouldn't I remember them? This is so confusing.' He continued to walk knowing that the others were safe. Him worrying about their safety was new to him, but he felt he needed to.

Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds not far off from her. Slowly opening her eyes she was met with beautiful paintings adorning the walls. Pictures of the sea and mountains surrounded her along with other landscapes. She turned to her left and saw doors leading to a balcony where the birds she heard earlier could be seen. The room itself was beautiful done in subtle shades of blue and green with splashes of white here and there. Getting up from the bed she was on she moved to the doors going onto the balcony. There in front of her not far in the distance was the sea; the breeze coming from it blew her hair around. Several times she had to grab it to keep it from her eyes. Looking down below she saw a beautiful garden and what appeared to be a young girl picking flowers.

After standing there sometime she turned and reentered the room. She noticed a wardrobe against the wall across from the bed, going to it she looked inside. It was full of beautiful kimonos, unable to stop herself she touched them looking at the designs. Engrossed in the beautiful patterns she failed to notice her company enter the room.

"So I see you found the clothing, chose what you like." She spun around towards the doors of the balcony. In the chair behind one of the doors sat Sesshomaru watching her. This was the second time that he had appeared near her and she had not noticed. She realized that she was slipping and had to be more alert from now on. She was now dealing with the Demon Lord and not Kouga, there were something's she could not do. She knew he watched her return to the village and watched as she rested there. Still she was unsure if he knew about her ability to sense him. Apparently not since he had surprised her twice and she did not notice. Choosing one of the kimonos a misty blue with white splashes made it look like a picture of the sky. Deciding it was time to start getting the demon lord where she needed him, so when her friends arrived she could get away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, if you will tell me where I can bathe I will change." She stated politely with a smile. The Demon Lord was shocked by her behavior but to let her know would not do. He kept it to himself and stood leading her out of the room to the bathe. She followed him through several passages until they were outside an enormous door. He stopped there and opened the door; going in she followed him. She found herself in a natural hotspring that someone had built the room around. Yet it did not lose it natural beauty as some trees, flowers and rocks still surrounded the area. In the roof there were openings allowing the sunlight in, which helped keep the trees and flowers there alive. It was a place that Kagome could ever dream about but found here in the lair of her enemy. Still enemy or no she would take advantage of this great opportunity, not knowing when it would happen again. Besides she was now mated with his brother, this made her his sister-in-law. Even though Sesshomaru did not like his brother he still lived by the rules of nobility and with such he would treat he no less than her station. She knew that about him and would use that to her advantage.

Sesshomaru left the girl in the bathe, thinking about her unusual behavior towards him. 'Had she realized that she had no choice but to obey him? No every time they met she always disobeyed him, even had the nerve to stand against him and protect her now mate. So what is she up to? She is planning something and I will stop her whatever it is. I will get it out of her and when I'm done she will complete my plan. I will be rid of that brother of mine and the rest, wouldn't that make that bone bitch mad. I did something she has as yet been unable to do. But what she plans is nothing compared to what I have in store for them.' He smirked and continued down the hall, going to his study.

Kagome enjoyed her bath, but she wanted to know how her friends were doing. She needed to use the jewel, but was afraid that someone namely Sesshomaru might sense the power she emitted. Still she needed to take the risk and see. Sending her power through the castle sensing all around, finding no one close by she called upon the jewels power. The power went out into the lands searching for the people she wanted. After a few minutes she found them, not far from where she first saw them the other day. This time she almost cried out in joy, there with them was Shippou sitting by a fire with them eating. Then suddenly she saw them all stop when Kaede came to them and look over at something. After a moment she noticed what that something was, InuYasha sat up. A couple of tears slide down her face, she was happy they had found each other again, but now she was here. She wished she knew what they were saying, at that thought white waves came from her. Then she could hear them talking, she heard Inuyasha yell and then storm off. She knew someone was coming but she did not want to stop the power yet. Straining to hear she heard, Miroku say "Its a shame he's lost his memories maybe when we find Kagome he might get them back."

The person was almost outside the doors to the bathe, she finally had to stop the power. Her face was covered in her tears; Inuyasha had lost his memories. Now they all were desperately trying to find her so he could return to normal. Her senses began to tell her Sesshomaru was the one coming. She needed to think fast, even though she could not stop crying. Using her tears to her advantage she would see what he would do. If he was anything like InuYasha he could not stand to have someone cry.

Sesshomaru had smelt her tears and came to find out what was wrong. He could smell her sorrow and it intrigued him. Why would she be crying, he never seen her cry or felt such sorrow coming from her. Slightly opening the door, he saw her in the water crying. Moving towards her he spoke, "Why are you crying human? Stop that at once." Kagome just sat there as the tears flowed unable to stop them.

Looking up at him, she smiled through the tears and spoke "I'm sorry Sesshomaru I guess the last few days have caught up with me. I know Kikyo must want you to kill me, so why dont you? Or does the Great Inu youkai have better plans than his mistress?" she asked his, she saw the brief surprise that etched his face. If she had not been looking at him directly she would have never seen it. He did not respond though he just stood there staring at her. After an eon he finally spoke, "Well human your smarter than you look, yes I do and you will achieve it for me." With that he walked out the room, not sparing her a backward glance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Ok. I know the biggest question is Inuyasha's amnesia and why, well I thought it best to help Inuyasha and to keep the story going some. Why rush the ending with wham bam and thats it. Sorry I like a good story and I want to keep this story good. But don't worry the answers will be revealed soon, you got a hint in this chapter. And unfortunately Im going to have to do a Kikyo chapter. So all the Kikyo haters you have been warned, besides it will take all I have to write it and not be sick.

**MoodSightEyes:** Thank you and here's that update hope you like it.

**LadyofInuyasha:** Your request is coming very very soon, already in the works.

**MichelleW.: **I hope this answered some of your questions. On the question of Kikyo, I will not say right now, but here's a hint, I DON'T LIKE KIKYO.

**Mikky: **Thank you and I appreciate the concern. On the song issue I wanted to list other songs also but not knowing the extent of most peoples anime cd collection, Im trying to stay with Inuyasha soundtracks. Even though there are some better songs that I really want to list. I will eventually on my site have a place where in the story you can hear the music for that part of the story. i want to wait until I get most of the stories done first.


End file.
